the source's daughter
by I LOVE EXO
Summary: bella is a demon/witch. Paige and Piper are dead thanks to pheobe who stayed evil with cole and Bella's becoming the new source of all evil    it said 1 chapter but there is really 16 or 18 chpts


The Source's daughter

Summary:

_What if Phoebe and Cole actually stayed the king and queen of the underworld? What if the other two, Piper and Paige, were killed. What if Pheobe killed them herself without a care?_

_And they were still the rulers of the underworld? And instead of a son that Pheobe was carrying, they had a baby girl. That they named Isabella Marie Turner. _

_They put her raised her in the pent house. But now they're moving. To Forks Washington. Going by the last name Swan, because they're wanted for murder, they make her go to Forks High School to seem normal._

_Bella, the spawn of a witch and demon, is now the future ruler of the underworld. So what awaits in Forks that makes her seem so different?_

Powers:

Isabella Marie Turner/Swan:

Premonitions,

Levitation,

Apearing and disapearing where ever in a ball of fire,

Fireballs,

Engergy balls,

Fire coming from hands

Lighting people and things on fire

Pheobe Halliwell/Turner/Swan:

Fire coming from hands,

Premonitions,

Levitation,

Apearing and disapearing where ever in a ball of fire,

Fireballs

Cole Turner/ the source of all evil/Swan:

Fireballs,

Apearing and disapearing in balls of fire,

Energy balls

Lighting people and things on fire

Chapter 1:

Welcome to Forks...

Bella's POV...

I feel like killing Mom and Dad. Not that I could very easily kill them. But they're making us move, all because we were the main suspects of murder. Well, they had enough evidence to arrest us anyways.

I mean, Dad was the source of all evil damnit! Mom was the queen of the underworld, since she was married to Dad. I was their little hybrid spawn. Mom was a witch before she became the queen. Some goody-goody-two-shoes witch. And then she got evil powers thanks to Dad. And they now rule it, with me next in line to rule. I mean, I was about 95 years of age now. I just stopped aging at 17.

"ISABELLA, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE LITTLE DEVIL!" Mother called up the stairs. She and Dad called me little devil a lot...it can get annoying.

I flamed downstairs and started eating.

I was wearing a tight halter top, a True Religion super short skirt that had trouble coving even my thighs, and black, satin sandle stiletos by Jimmy Choo.

"A little skin tight and showy don't you think Bella?" My mom asked me. "I like it."

I smiled. "I picked it for a reason you know."

"Bella," My Dad sighed, coming in from the kitchen. "we aren't here to kill. That'd make it even more suspicious."

"Then let's go live in the underworld. Nothing's stopping us." I leant forward in my chair across the table towards my father.

"Because, Bella, there's some very..." He was searching for the right word. "grabby people there. Or demons, rather. And you know they'd just love having you around."

I smirked. Aww, how cute. Dad was trying to save my virginity. Too bad for him I lost that years - about 85, none the less.

"He's right, honey. Just try to ignore the other slimeballs that are blind enough to not notice demons around them." My mother comforted me.

I huffed out a breath of frustration. "You two owe me."

And I flamed out into my new - I made the people make a new one - 2001 black Porche Boxter. (Link on my profile.)

But I noticed I left a burn mark on the seat. Opps.

I was instantly started at once I arrived.

I tossed my hair, that was as black as night and curly but not too curly, behind my shoulder as I stepped out.

I clacked my way to the office, and I guess you could say that the whole parking lot was staring. What? I know I'm beautiful. You don't have to stare though. I mean, seriously!

I entered the office, and the lady just stared at me like I was some stripper strait from the bar.

"I'm here for my schedual. I'm Isabella Swan." I smiled.

"I'm . Here. Also, get this paper signed by all of your teachers." Damn. That means I can't fucking skip class at all today!

"Alright." I said, taking the papers.

I left the office and trugged off to my first class, Trig.

I entered and got the sheet signed. I was being stared at sure enough. I sat down and smirked. This would be interesting.

It's lunch, and I'm having trouble not killing all of these fucking hoes, whores, and bitches. I mean, I was instantly "friends" with the popular kids. So I was sitting with them at lunch, and they complain at every fucking thing!

"...and he never even notices me!" Laurn was whinning. Again. About some guy named Tyler who didn't take any interest in her.

A round of "awww" went around.

I just, very publicly, rolled my eyes. Just about everyone caught it.

"What's _your_ problem?" Laurn snorted.

"Actually, your whinning is bitch. He's just not into you whore, get over it! Damn, complain much?" I rose an eyebrow and challenged her.

I wasn't afraid to cuss, and I don't give a fuck what you think.

"At least I don't have a part time job as a stripper." Laurn shot back.

I laughed. "That the best you got? I've been told worse!"

I thought back to that one demon who challenged me one time, calling me a stuck up hoe, who just wanted to use Daddy's money until it suddenly disapeared one day. I killed his ass.

"I bet you have." She smirked.

"Oh, shut the fuck up hoe. You just feel like you're loosing your power because someone more popular and, to be honest, _way_ hotter has come around. And, just out of experience here, you never had any power anyways. _I _know what _power_ is, and you clearly have _none_." I smirked.

They all just sat there, stunned. Damn, they have no style. I can't believe I'm being forced to stay here!

"Potty mouth." Eric mummbled under his breath.

"Heard that." I smirked.

I could feel my hands getting hotter and hotter - a clear sign that when I wanted to, I could make a fire or energy ball apear.

But suddenly, five totally hot people walked in. Well, attractive. I concidered myself hotter. And I could tell from just one look that they were vampires. I mean, what good was the future source if you couldn't tell which creatures were which?

"Someone's spotted the Cullens." Laurn laughed a throaty laugh.

"Laurn," I said, without taking my eyes off the Cullens. "can you please get a fucking life for once in your damn existence?"

I turned towards her and stared her in the eye, my eyes as cold as ice.

"You don't have to fucking spy on me." I added.

"You want to know their names?" Jessica asked, changing the subject.

"Sure." I shrugged, like I cared. I was going to rule over them some day. Just wait and see.

"Well, the muscle man there is Emmett. The blondie with him is Rosalie. They're dating. The little pixie one is Alice, who's dating Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain. And the other's Edward. He's totally hot, obviously, but no one's apparently good enough. Not that I care. So, don't waste your time." She said.

"Wasn't going to." And I wasn't. Right?

"Right." Laurn smirked. "I bet you're dazzled by them."

"And I bet your not a whore and actually smart too. But I guess both are impossible huh?" I snapped.

Laurn turned tomatoe red, and stormed off.

I just laughed. "Bitch. Couldn't take the heat could yah?" I said to myself.

"Just leave Laurn alone Bella. She doesn't take change well." Mike piped up.

"Shut it bitch." I snapped. "I do what I want when I want."

That shut them up.

If flipped my hair over my shoulder, stood up, threw away my trash, and went to class.

There was only two people in class: Edward, and the teacher.

I got the teacher to sign my sheet, and he said I'd be sitting next to Edward.

I smirked. So I'd be sitting next to a vampire. I decided not to tell him who I was just yet. I like messing with people.

"Hello. I'm Edward. You must be Bella." He smiled, and I looked up at him, stunned.

"Why'd you call me Bella?" I asked.

He frowned. "Isn't that your name?"

"No. Isabella is." I frowned too.

"Oh. Sorry Isabella." He smiled again.

"But I prefer being called Bella." I smirked.

"Oh." He looked utterly confused.

"So, I heard you guys are concidered the school freaks basicly huh?" I asked, drawing bored circles on my notebook.

I saw him cringe. "Why does everyone concider us freaks?"

"Well, move over. A bigger freak has moved into town." I smirked.

"Oh really? How so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, but if I told you, it wouldn't be very much of a secret, now would it?" I smirked again.

I suddenly realized that the class was full of people.

And class had begun.

And someone knocked on the door.

The teacher, furious that someone had dared to interupt his class, answered it.

And there stood my father.

"Great. This better be good." I grumbled.

I heard little gasps, from the creepy girls who thought my dad was - _shudder!_ - hot. Seriously?

"May I help you sir?" My teacher asked.

"Yes. May I speak with Isabella Tu- I mean Swan?" He asked innocently.

I just rolled my eyes, hopped up, and strolled out into the hall with him.

"Nice job with keeping unsuspicious there Dad." I smirked.

"Oh shut it. Look, I think the police are getting pictures of us now." My Dad whispered.

My eyes got wide. "You're joking!"

My dad sorrowfully shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, going pale.

"Keep a low profile, that's what." He answered sharply.

"Okay...now what?" I asked.

"Go back to class. I have to get to your mother." And he turned and left.

I walked back into class, pale as a ghost. Paler than the Cullens.

"Is everything alright ?" My teacher asked.

I ignored him and sat down in my seat again.

"Something wrong?" Edward whispered to me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I whispered back. Great. The police did everything to distroy demons now too. Weren't witches enough?

I was sitting on the hood of my car, just sitting, thinking.

What if the police caught me? Or us?

Then I heard the siren.

"Isabella Marie Turner, you have the right to remain silent." And I was being handcuffed. Damn.

"What's going on?" It was...Edward?

"I'm being arrested, what does it look like?" I laughed.

I got used to being arrested a while ago.

"Why?" The little one, Alice I believe, asked.

"She's wanted for murder." The policeman said.

"I told you guys back in San Francisco, I didn't do it!" I whinned, pouting. This was getting annoying.

"Then why'd you run?" The other cop asked.

"Didn't. Dad got a new job. Had to move." I lied.

"Right. Doing what?" The cop snorted.

"That isn't your business." I hissed. I could feel anger and hatred boiling inside of me.

"HEY!" Mom?

"Hi Mom. Mind helping out just a little?" I questioned.

"Pheobe Turner, you have the right to remain silent." The other cop said, putting her in hand cuffs too. Or at least trying.

Mom pulled this punch that knocked him out cold.

"I'd let my daughter go if I were you." Mom warned. He did it quickly, picked up his partner, and sped out.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled.

"Oh, sorry little Cullens. That was kind of odd, wasn't it?" I smirked.

"Just a little." Rosalie hissed.

"Murder?" Alice squeeked.

"We didn't do it!" Mom jumped in. "We just found the bodies, so we called the police and they jumped to conclusions thinking we did it!"

"Okay then..." Emmett rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah Mom, that doesn't sound suspicious at all." I smirked.

"Well, sorry, but we didn't." She lied. The truth was, we did.

"We should probably get home..." I said.

"Yeah. Tell Cole about them and all..." Mom agreed. So we hopped into my car and drove home.

Chapter 2:

Visit to the underworld and vampire secrets

Okay. We were in the underworld. Dad wouldn't say why.

"Dad, why are we here?" I whined.

"You'll see." And then we entered a grand room, that was cavelike. There was a small stage that held a stand with a book on it.

"Is that...?" I asked, running up to it. On the stage included a throne. The one that I had painted. The one I had dreamed of.

"Yes it is. Your cordination is near, my daughter." My mother smiled at me, and brought me to the throne.

I sat in it. It felt real. It felt right.

"It's time for your first fitting." Dad says, and leads me to a private room. He nods to others who bow to us, then leaves to give me my privacy.

On a manican I see the most beautiful gown. It's blood red and black - my favorite colors. The dress was in a medieval style. I loved that style! It's sleeves were super long,cutting off for my hands, but drapping longer in the back. There was a tiny train to it. Just bellow the bust were those black strings. A ribbon fell from the stings. Well, two actually. The tops of the sleeves were black until the elbows. The whole entire back was black, except the drapping sleeves. The sides were black too. The whole front, except for the ribbon, strings, and part of the sleeves were blood red. (link for the dress on profile)

It was perfect!

"Damn! It's perfect! Thank you!" I was literally crying. I didn't think I could cry.

"You're welcome little devil!" She smiled, clearly happy that I loved it.

So I slipped into it and put on my heels that I had been wearing the first day of school.

They were a great mix.

"Oh Mom, it's what every demon will envy!" I smiled at my reflection.

"One more thing...about the cordination." My mom seemed a little hesitant.

"What is it?" I asked her. What could be wrong?

"There's going to be a big party afterwards. For you." It was my dad saying this now.

"Really?" I squeeked, excited.

"Of course!" My mom laughed.

"Little Devil, you look smashing!" Dad said, taking my hands. "Just promise me one thing...and don't say that this sounds like Cinderella."

"Okay, whatever you want Dad." I promised.

"At least _**try**_ to find a king at this dance." That came as a shock.

"Okay Dad. I'll try." I smiled.

He kissed me on the forehead, and I had to go back home now.

Damn. I loved the underworld.

I was talking to Edward. Then the questioned slipped out.

"So are you going to the new source's cordination?" I asked.

He looked confused, then a little upset.

"How do you know about that?" He asked me.

"I know a lot of things." I answered.

"Like what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like the fact that you and your family are vampires." I said.

He flinched. "How do you know that?"

"Like I said. I know a lot of things."

"How'd you find out?" He asked again.

"I have my ways." I laughed a little. The teacher glared at me.

"You want to sit with my family and I at lunch?" He asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"So, do you know who the new source is? Because I haven't a clue." Edward said. Ouch. That stung.

"What do you know about the new source?" I asked.

"Just that it's going to be the kid of the old one." He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

But it was a big deal damnit! It was me!

"So are you going?" He suddenly asked me.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course not. Duh. You're human, they'd kill you." He hit his head with his palm.

Okay, he was pissing me off! I'm not some lazy ass human! I'm a demon, soon to be the source of all _evil_!

I walked into the lunch room, and made my way across the cafiteria.

I sat down at the Cullen table, instantly stared at.

"So...how'd you find out...you know, about us..." Jasper asked.

"I have my ways." I smirked.

"See, that's what she told me today during class." Edward huffed.

I picked at my chicken nuggets. I hate human food so much.

"How'd you find out about the source then?" Rose asked.

"I have my ways." I said again.

"Uh, she's not saying anything!" Alice whined.

"I know. Bummer huh?" I laughed. They weren't getting anything out of me.

"So, are you some creature too, or just human?" Emmett asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I smirked. They'd never know. That is, until they see me on my throne.

"You just enjoy driving us crazy, don't you?" Rose asked.

"You bettcha!" I laughed again. This was going to be fun.

And after that, they went into their very long family history. I knew all their special abilities. Their whole past. And they knew nothing about me.

"That's it?" I asked when they were finally over.

"Yep." Edward smiled. "That's all."

"Long story." I said while streching. "Anyone want to ditch with me?"

They all agreed. The truth was, there was blood testing next, and I didn't particulary feel like explaining to the class that I was a witch/demon.

We hung out in the parking lot.

"So you guys going to the cordination?" I asked.

"Probably. I hear there's a party after. All creatures invited." Rose said. I could tell she liked parties.

"Cool." I smiled.

"Are you going?" Emmett asked.

"She's human moron." Edward hissed.

I was about to yell that the part was for me, but I resisted.

"Oh. Right." Emmett didn't sound surprised at all.

"Bella!" Dad. I groaned.

I half turned my body around.

"Yes Dad?"

"Just coming to get you actually. Don't want to be late." I knew what he was talking about.

"Right." I laughed a little. We were decorating for cordination that was so close.

"Let's go! We don't have all day Bella." He smiled though.

I ran over and we hopped into my car. My parents loved walking, if anyone asked.

We drove home, then flamed to the underworld.

"My lords," someone said, and we were being bowed to. "Welcome."

"Thankyou. You may rise now." I ordered. Hmm. I could get used to this.

They did as instructed.

We set up the room so that it was in colors only in black and blood red. We had a dj system set up: it's amazing how many demons actually voted for that. Nearly all.

My throne! It had a blood red seat that was a cusion. The rest was black.

"This is perfect." I gloated.

"It is, my future queen. It is." One of my servents agreed.

"I will want high security, of course. If anyone even dares to try to ruin my day they will be sorry they even thought of it." I smiled at the idea of tourturing someone.

Anytime now. It's approaching fast. And I can't wait.

Chapter 3:

Isabella Marie Turner: the Source of All Evil

I was waiting to enter the room that had my family in it. My mom and dad, and a few servents. I wanted it to be private.

The doors opened, and I entered, getting onto the stage with my parents.

I woke from the dream.

"Perfect." I smiled as big as a cat would. Tonite was a go.

I was at school, skipping class with Edward.

We were sitting outside, on the hood of his car, when we just...connected eyes.

I lifted up my head, and we were thrown into a kiss that was so passionate it nearly killed me.

By the time someone had shown up and caught us, we had his shirt unbuttoned, and was going on mine.

Alice was the unlucky one who caught us.

"Um...wow, okay, I wish I hadn't seen that." She mummbled.

Edward and I both blushed.

"Sorry Alice." I apologized, and sat up, buttoning up the buttons that had been unbuttoned.

Edward got his buttoned again too.

"Let's just say this: I never want to see that again."

"Got it." We both said, and laughed.

"I can't believe how many demons and creatures are going to it. All evil too." Alice sighed outloud. "We aren't. Too much evil."

"You guys aren't going?" My heart literally skipped a beat. Then sunk all the way to my grand ball room.

"Yeah...why? You know you can't go. They'd kill you." Edward said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh-huh." I fake agreed.

Right. Like anyone would kill me.

Or want to. I'm their new ruler after all.

So my...boyfriend? Who knew. All I knew is that Edward and his family were one of those goody-goody two shoes who couldn't even bother to show up and my fucking cordination! Well, fuck them. I don't need them to have a great time. I'm going to be the source of all evil in just a few hours anyways.

The cordination was finally over. I was in my perfect dress, my hair naturally curly, and I stayed in my dressing room.

Creatures were ariving by the dozens.

The place was really crowded. I was waiting for everyone to arive so I could come out of the room. Waiting is boring.

"Mom, Dad. I'm bored." I whined in the pitch black room.

"I know. But it's almost time, weather or not everyone arives. At midnight sharp we will make our grand entrence." My mother cooed to me.

I know my eyes were currently all black. It felt great.

"And now precenting her royal evilness, the Source of All Evil, Isabella Marie Turner!" Called out one of my servents in the microphone, and the door swung open.

We stepped out into the candle lit ball room, and I grinned. This was my time to shine. For years and years to come.

Everybody, including my parents, bowed before me.

Then they stood and cheered.

I reconized a face in the crowd.

Angela Weber?

I was rushed to my throne and sat down.

Then everybody started to party and dance, I myself gaurded by my body gaurds.

Then Angela came approaching.

My body gaurds growled.

"It's alright. Let her through." I ordered.

They did as told.

Angela stepped forword, bowed, and stood smiling.

"I would have never guessed." She grinned in her cat like manner.

"No, you wouldn't have. Wow. I can't believe I didn't notice you as a demon." I hit my palm to my head. "Which demon are you?"

"I am the demon of fear. I am the great grand daughter of Barbas." She smiled. Right! I knew Barbas very well.

"You mean one of my demon best friends?" I asked, giggling.

"He's still alive? Wow." She speed blinked. "He went missing as far as I knew."

"I'm right here, Angela." Barbas was behind her.

She spun around, and grinned. "Barbas?"

"Barbas!" I squeeled, standing up and hugging him tightly. He was one of my best friends, after all.

"I missed you dear Bella." Barbas laughed, then we parted.

"I missed you too Barbas." I smiled. " So who wants to dance?" I asked them.

We laughed, then joined the crowded dance floor.

We danced for hours, but then demons and creatures started leaving.

"It was nice seeing you again, my lord. Please stay in touch." Barbas smiled.

"As always, Barbas, I shall." I smiled, kissed his cheek, and he blinked out.

"I should get going, my lord. Will I see you at school tomarrow?" Angela asked.

"Yes, you shall. I will see you tomarrow, feared one." I smiled, and she blinked out.

Then my mother, father, and I flamed out, taking the image of the room and storing the image.

It's strange. Edward picked me up, and the ride was...odd.

While we were riding past houses, I saw others bowing their heads to me in respect.

"What's up with them?" Edward suddenly asked.

"No idea." I lied.

"So, how did you spend your night last night?" Edward asked me.

"We were...out of town for the night." I smirked. The underworld was out of town.

"Out of town? Where?" Edward asked.

"That town. Seattle." I lied.

"Oh." Was all Edward said.

"Yeah..." I mummbled.

We got out of the car, and Angela smiled at me. She quickly bowed her head.

We were still stared at. The whole, Edward's finally dating thing and all.

"Looks like we're some new thing, eh?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"Yeah." I agreed, half grinning. The thing was, I wanted someone...evil. For that's what I was.

"So, you want to come to my house tonite?" He asked me.

"Sure." The truth was, I'd have to leave early. I have work to do. Humans to take care of, because they know too much.

So I was sitting on Edward's couch, just talking to him.

Then he looked out the window, glaring at someone. I looked out and saw Alice. I laughed. Little piece of shit she was, spying like that.

"Okay Alice, you've been spotted. Go away now." I laughed.

She was clearly pouting now, but she ran into the house, slamming the door closed.

"Damn, she's pissy." I mummbled. "You sure vampires can't get PMS?"

I could hear Alice and Rosalie growling and Emmet, Jasper, and Edward laughing.

"I'm sure, Bella." Edward laughed again.

"It's a fair question." I pouted.

"SHUT UP!" Rosalie hissed, suddenly in the doorway.

"You shut it bitch." I hissed back. This stunned her.

She was trying to choke me in a second. I just smirked.

"Nice try." I laughed.

She just sat there, confused and ontop of me for a second before Edward opened up a window, threw her out of the room, shut the window, and stared at me in mass confusion.

"What?" I asked, shrugging. "So I'm weird. So what?"

The whole house errupted in laughter.

"Who's that?" Edward suddenly asked, staring out one of the glass walls.

I followed his gaze. There stood Laurn.

"Little bitch got curious, eh?" I snorted.

"I guess." Edward said, but we pretended not to see her.

"Let's give her a show then, eh?" I grinned wickedly, and he grinned back.

He swept me into a rather passionate kiss.

His hands found the sides of my face, and mine found his shoulders.

Some how, in the time that we were putting on our little show for Laurn, our tounges found eachothers. We had our tounges in eachother's mouthes, making our way to the couch. He didn't have a bed.

But now we weren't just putting on a show for Laurn. Now we knew what we really wanted. And we couldn't resist.

I went to work unbuttoning his shirt while he traced his hands over my curves.

I got his shirt off quickly though. You get great practice with 95 years and all.

I traced my hands over his cold chest while we were kissing, but he was working on taking my shirt off.

I put him out of his torture. I slipped off my shirt, and realized that I hadn't been wearing a bra. Opps. Not.

I pressed my chest against his, our kisses ten times more passionate.

Now he was working on my belt. I stole a glance outside. Laurn was walking away.

I realized now that, with his vampire speed and all, he had gotten my pants off, leaving only my thong.

I grinned evily, licking his earlobe, making him moan.

I heard groans going through the house.

"Bella..." Edward frowned. "Maybe now's not the time."

"Uh." I grunted, flipping off of him onto the floor, and I started laughing. That happens all the time. I fall, and start laughing at myself.

"SHE'S GONE INSANE!" Emmett screamed through the house.

"SHUT IT EMMETT!" I hissed back.

I pulled my shirt back on, and my pants.

Pissed as I was, I stormed out of the room, and out the front door.

I got a little of a ways into the woods before anyone could see me, and flamed out of there.

I was in my room now.

Okay. So Edward was really a goody goody. He wouldn't even do it with me! But somehow I'd make him change his mind...one way or the other.

Chapter 4:

Vampire baseball games

I know it's crazy. I'm supposed to be acting human, and now I'm freaking out over him, a vampire who's supposed to be strong enough to make me go flying with one finger, not having sex with me! But what the hell do you expect? I'm a crazy teenager who just happens to be the Source of All Evil!

So I flamed into my room only 5 minutes ago. So what? I'm weird like that. And I'm already thinking about all that shit...wow. I'm pretty fast.

I flame to the underworld.

"My queen," One one my servents say, since I flamed to my underworld home, and all my servents bow to me.

"Welcome back." Kroinn says. (A/N: I made up that name. I just kinda typed it. No clue how to pronounce it, so don't try.)

"Thank-you, Kroinn." I nodded to him. He was my favorite servant. That's why I called him by his first name.

He was one of my tracking, killing, and clean-up demons. Clean-up as in getting rid of the evidence, that is.

"My queen, for what do we owe this honnor?" Kroinn asked, standing up and taking my hand. He placed a single kiss on my hand, then dropped it.

"I just felt like visiting. Isn't that alright?" I teased.

"Of course." Kroinn smiled.

I walked towards the staircase, that spirals up. I walked up, and into big, grand doors that held my bedroom.

The colors were, of course, blood red and black.

I looked around, at my eyes settled on my closet. I entered the huge walk in closet, and looked at something to change into. I stayed here in my underworld home most of the time anyways. My parents would always check here first if they couldn't find me.

I picked out an outfit: I was going clubbing.

My outfit was a mini dress that looked like a tanktop and a very short skirt. The skirt part was red with the lines black, being plad and all. The top, main part was black with the skirt pattern, two on each side of my hips, and two Xs, one under my breasts and one under the other. The straps were also the skirt patern.

My shoes red and black stripped high heels. I had earrings that were hoop earrings and they had red beads dangling from them. My braclet also had red beads on it.

(Link on my profile.)

It was an amazing outfit really.

They let me in everywhere, you just needed to know how to act...and how to sex it up a bit...or a lot.

I stuff some money in my bra, for some drinks if I feel like it.

I use my hair straightener and straighten my curly hair so it's about to the middle of my back, black and completely straight.

I call a goodbye to my servents, and flame out. I'm behind the local bar.

I flip my hair behind my shoulder, and walk out.

"ID." The security ordered.

"Aww, you actually follow the rules?" I whinned.

He looked up at me for a second, but his eyes rested on my breasts.

"Well..." He said, reconcidering.

"Please? I'd do _anything_ to get in." I flash this smile that has sex read all over it.

I would have just flamed into an underworld bar or into a stall, but where's the fun in that?

"_Anything_?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Anything." I repeated.

"Too bad. I just got some others trying to get in about your age. 17, right?" He rose an eyebrow.

Pfft!

I was now officially angered.

But I couldn't kill him. Not here.

"Just kidding." He said, chuckling at my response.

I grinned.

"Go on in goddess." He grinned, trying to seduce me.

When I was on my way in, he slapped my ass.

That angered me, instead of turned me on.

I slapped his forehead, slamning his head against the wall, then grabbing his neck.

My eyes went black, then the fire exploded and disapeared.

"_Never_ do that again." I snarled, and released the frightened human.

I went into the bar, which doubled as a nightclub, and got to the center of the dance floor, which was remarkably full of people.

In seconds I was dancing with some guys.

"You're hot!" Some drunk guy called across the bar.

"You're not!" I called back, and the whole bar started with the "Oooooo!"

I pushed my way through the crowd, to the bar.

I pulled out my dollar. Drinks here are so unexpensive.

"What can I get yah sweet cheeks?" The bar tender asked me.

"I'd like a Martini please." I said, and gave him my dollar. He handed it back.

"It's on the house." He cracked a grin.

"Okay." I waited as he got my drink ready.

Then he handed it to me, and I walked my way into the VIP section. I found out that this was a demon bar by talking to the guy.

"Name." The VIP guy ordered.

"Isabella Swan." I didn't know it was demon bar after all.

He checked his list. "Not on it."

"Well, my real last name is Turner." I said. "Swan's a coverup." Wait, why was I admitting this.

"Oh. I'm sorry, my queen. Go in." He bowed his head.

"You mean..." I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. That is the Demon area." He smiled and nodded.

I walked past as he opened up the red velvet rope to let me in.

I drank the rest of my martini quick, and gave the glass to him.

"You'll take care of that for me I believe." And I walked in.

"NEW DEMON IN THE HOUSE!" Someone yelled.

"Hey! Haven't seen you around here before." Some demon greeted, smiling his odd smile.

"That's because I'm the Source of All Evil and I'm very busy." I snarled back.

"Oh. I'm sorry, my queen. Please forgive me." And he bowed.

"It's alright. You didn't know. Just don't cross me. I'm known to be a little...testy." I smirked, and walked up to the DJ.

"Hey!" He smiled at me.

"You mind explaining to these little lower levels that I happen to be the Source?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Of course, my queen." He bowed his head, and took out the microphone.

"Demons! Listen up!" He called through the mic.

Everyone shut up.

"The new demon who just walked in, well, she just happens to be the Source!" People gasped.

Everyone bowed to me.

I walked on stage as everybody rose and stole the mic.

"Umm, just a fair warning: I just _love_ to use my powers. So don't piss me off!" I laughed along with everybody else, and returned the mic to him, walking off stage. This whole source thing is fun.

I arive at school in my car.

Edward approaches me.

"Bella..." He looks pained.

"What's your problem now?" I asked. Well, snapped is more like it.

"Where did you go? We came looking..." Edward trailed off.

"I guess you didn't come fast enough. I got lost in the woods, thanks. But I walked home." I lied.

"What? Were you hurt?" He asked me.

"No, nothing like that. I just got a little lost, that's all." I smiled.

"Look, we're having a baseball game tonite. As in my family and I. You want to go?" He asked, smiling.

"I guess..." I smiled, and sprung a surprise kiss on him, right there.

"Okay..." He smiled too.

I was sitting there, as an umpire. Seriously? I want to be in the game!

Suddenly they were there, around me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Vampires. The kind that eat humans..." Edward said with pain in his eyes.

"What's the big deal?" I couldn't help it.

"Bella, these big scary monsters eat humans. You = human. They suck your blood. You die." Rosalie explained to me like a 1st grader.

"I know they eat humans." I shrugged.

"Edward, are you sure she's not on drugs?" Carlisle asked.

I couldn't help but hit him. Hard.

It actually made him nearly fall over.

"Damn, Bella got strong." Emmett chuckled.

I just turned up my nose in discust.

Language, Emmett." Esme warned.

I rolled my eyes. The others laughed a little.

Then I was behind Edward, who stood in the line. I wasn't really behind him. I was halfway behind him. They wouldn't let me get any closer to them. Damn. This could've been fun too.

"Hello. We were just heading out of town when we heard the game. I am Laurant. This is James, and his mate, Victoria." Laurant, an African American vampires said.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family. This is my mate, Esme, Rosalie and her mate Emmett. Alice, and her mate, Jasper, and the last, Edward and his mate, Bella."

I was shocked he included me.

"So, do you have room for three more?" Victoria smiled her wide cat smile.

"Uh, sure. Some of us were just leaving." Carlisle smiled. But Edward and I stayed, us staring at James. He was a tracker no doubt.

Then the wind blew. Since I was half witch and all, my smell was a human smell, but it made them want my blood even more. I smelled...addicting.

My smell blew through the air.

James smelled deeply.

"You brought a snack." He declared, crouching. I smirked. He wanted me, he'd get a face full of fire.

But the Cullens surrounded me.

Chapter 5:

On the run that's not needed.

So we were in the car, Edward speeding so fast if we flipped over, I swear even though they can't die they would.

They wouldn't listen to a single thing I said, so I haven't spoken since the other vampires ran off.

I frowned. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I were going somewhere. Edward wouldn't say where.

I fell asleep, bored.

I woke up in a hotel room.

"Where are we?" I asked, sitting up in a comfortable hotel bed with Jasper and Alice.

"In Pheonix, Arizona." Alice smiled. "He'll never suspect you'll be here."

"Sure." I frowned. "Where's Edward?"

"He's still in Forks. With Carlisle and Emmett. Esme and Rosalie went off east wearing some of your clothes and took your car." Jasper said.

I looked down at what I was wearing. Esme's clothes.

"Alice? These clothes are too big!" I complained.

"Sorry Bella, we can't go out, let alone go shopping." Alice frowned. "And since when do you like shopping?"

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me." I smirked. That was true.

"Like what?" Alice said, sitting down.

"A lot." I said back, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Bella," She said, sighing. "you're not helping me guess."

"I know." I smiled. "That's kinda the point."

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

_The beat was going strong_

_Playin' my favorite song_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singing_

_I love Rock n Roll_

Huh? Oh. My phone. I picked it up.

"Yello?" I asked, bored.

"Isabella, did you just say yello?" Questioned the voice that was none other than my faithful mother's.

I giggled. "Yep. So what's up?" I asked. They were used to me going for a day or two sometimes, so they really could care less where I was.

"Just wondering where you ran off to _this_ time." She laughed.

"Pheonix." I shrugged. "Where are you at right now?"

"New York. We know you like to visit there." She replied.

"Oh. Nope. Not this time." I smirked.

"Why in Pheonix?" She asked.

"You know...reasons." I answered. That was our code. She knew that the Cullens were vampires.

"_Oh._" Was all she said.

"So see you back in Forks soon?" I asked.

"Yeah. See you then." She answered, and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Bye." And I hung up.

The two vampires stared at me curiously.

"_Reasons_?" Alice quoted, raising an eyebrow. "_This time?"_

"Yeah Alice." I said, not sure what to say exactly.

"You seem bored. How can you be bored in a life-or-death situation?" Jasper asked, facinated. Opps. Forgot he knew what I was feeling.

"Because I am." I answered, and flopped on the bed. "I just want to go clubbing."

"CLUBBING?" They both exclaimed.

"Hell yeah! Ever been clubbing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, a few times." Alice admitted. "But I've never liked it."

"Well I love it." I smiled evily. "Taunting the guys is wicked fun too."

Their mouthes dropped.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "Do you know how wrong that is?"

"Yep. And I love it." I smirked.

"Wow." Was all Jasper could say.

"Yeah. You think you know me, then _BOOM_ I'm completely different." I smirked.

"We've noticed." Alice said, a little annoyed.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I enjoy doing that to people."

"Why? Who are you really?" Jasper asked, tilting his head way to the side. Trying to figure me out?

I looked down at the gound, and felt tears come, but not fall.

"You wouldn't like me if you really knew." I whispered.

"How can you say that?" Alice was suddenly right there, pulling me into a hug.

I shook her off, and stepped back.

"Because you wouldn't." I said, looking up with cold eyes. "You have no idea what I'm really like. And if you did, " I paused, for dramatic effect. "You'd run in the other fucking direction."

I turned and stormed out of the hotel. I was walking through a dark alley when I ran into James.

"Ah, Bella. You know, I expected you to be under the Cullens' care right now. But I see you've somehow ran off." He smiled his evil vampire smile.

"You know," I smirked. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Oh don't I? You're just a boring, stupid, young human." James snarled.

I looked up, my eyes rolling in the back of my head and going black, with the fire explosion.

"Wrong. You're messing with the Source of All Evil." I glared at his stunned face, and created a fireball.

"What?" James gasped, in panic.

I threw the fire ball at his head and got a direct target. He was gone.

Then came a gasp.

I turned around slowly to see Edward.

I know my face was pained.

"Edward..." My voice broke on his name.

"Bella...you..." He was just staring at me.

Then the other Cullens appeared, Jasper sensing the tention more than the others. But everybody felt tention.

I couldn't stand it.

I turned my head so I was staring at the gound with my shoulder in my glimpse, and nearly started crying.

I saw Esme staring towards me.

"Stop." Edward ordered.

"Why? Something's wrong with her." Esme said, actually caring for the monster that I was. Wait, why was I bagging on myself? I was the SOURCE OF ALL FUCKING EVIL! I was supposed to be evil!

"She's not human." Edward said. But in his voice, you could still hear the love and pain he had for me.

I looked up at the shocked faces.

"Is that true, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Tears were streaming down my face.

"What did you expect me to say? Huh!" I snapped.

"You're not?" Rose gasped.

"I mean, it's not like I was just going to blurt out that my father is a demon and my mother is a good witch turned into an evil demon!" I sobbed. "And I never expected to have my father pass on his reign of being the source to me!" I hissed.

"You're...the...source?" Emmett's eyes were huge.

"I..." I didn't know what to say.

"But...you smell human..." Alice objected.

"Does this look human to you?" I asked, and I levitated.

They gasped.

"That's what I thought." And I went back down.

"How old are you really?" Edward asked me.

"I'm 95 years old." I said, and we were staring into each other's eyes.

"13 years younger than me." Edward said.

"Yes." I was still sobbing.

And suddenly, I was in Edward's arms. He was trying to get me to calm down. I sobbed into his chest.

I peered at the others, but they left.

"They left?" I asked between sobs.

"Shhh. And yes. Let's go back to the hotel room, alright?" He asked me, kissing the top of my head.

"Okay. I love you Edward." I whispered.

"I love you too, Isabella." He laughed.

And so we took a bus back to the hotel. The secretary gave me this look. Like I was crazy.

I finally stopped crying once we entered the room.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said, and went into the bathroom with a thin silk robe.

Once I ended the shower, I went out of the bathroom to find Edward with his shirt off in his shorts, laying on the bed.

"Come," He said softly, patting the spot next to him. "join me."

So I did. I snuggled into his side, and rested my head on his chest.

I cradled his head and kissed him.

_To be continued..._

Chapter 6:

I Love Edward

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!

_Last chapter..._

_I cradled his head and kissed him_

He moaned under my lips, making me bite my lip. I was trying to decide what to do. One one side, he might not want to have sex with me...on the other...

But before I could choose what to do, he pulled me on top of him, my legs on his sides.

He grinned and I chose.

I ripped his shirt off, and flipped my black wet hair back, going down on him.

We were kissing, obviously, and then he started undoing my robe.

I slipped it off, and noticed the he had pulled the rest of his clothes off too. Good Cullen.

I had my breasts pressed against his chest, then the cupped one, licking the nipple. It went hard instantly. (A/n: I did say go if you couldn't handle it...)

I moaned.

The I pulled the covers over us, and Edward grinned.

But from where I had to go to get the covers over, I was positioned just bellow...well, you get the idea.

"May I?" I called up the blanket.

"If you want..." He shrugged.

(A/N: Really, if you know what's about to happen and can't handle it, go now! I'm not holding back at all! We're all mature people here, this isn't humorous!)

I grabbed his...(For Edward's man part there, I'm just putting dots. You understand. I don't like writting the real word and there's a better word, but I forgot it.) And ran up my hand as fast as I could up and down it. He moaned loudly.

As soon as my tounge touched the end of it, he pulled me up to him, and feircly kissed me, my legs on his shoulders with him on top of me.

He entered me with one thrust, and I moaned with plessure.

We both could feel the warm cum enter me as it exited him. And I know the same thought traveled to me as did him: Maybe we should have done protected sex?

*Warning: BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!*

Don't worry, I got a ton more things to write about in this story. I have it all planned out! :)

A week later...

I felt sick. Seriously sick.

"Edward, I feel sick..." I complained. Edward and I went off Colorado to see the mountains. But now we were in our cabin, alone.

He was instantly at my side.

"What's wrong?"

"I mean, I feel fine, but I'm gonna-" I was cut off by the violent vomitting.

"Bella!" Edward cried.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, rubbing my back, and cleaned up the puke. It was discusting.

"I don't get sick." I said, without doubt that something was seriously wrong. "I haven't gotten sick once in all my 95 years."

"That's a bad sign..." Edward sighed.

"You don't think..." I trailed off. He knew what I meant.

"Naw...right? Maybe...Possibly..." He trailed off.

"But maybe...you mentioned one time that it was possible..." His face got paler than usual.

"Maybe..." I looked at the gound. "we should find out..."

"Maybe..." He agreed. He nodded to me, and I flamed out, luckly I was dressed, to a dark alley. I walked to a store, and bought the pregnancy test.

"Someone's been naughty." The check-out lady sneered.

I snarled at her, "If you'd like to keep your worthless life, I'd shut it if I were you." And stormed out.

I didn't even care, just flamed out from there, nearly singing Edward.

"Yikes!" He yelped, and jumped back. He had been pacing.

"Sorry." And I locked myself in the bathroom.

I waited the 5 minutes for the result, and what I found shocked me.

I started sobbing.

"Bella?" Edward yelled, scared, obviously hearing me.

I unlocked the door, and flew into his arms that waited.

"Well?" He asked.

I handed the test to him.

He gasped. Positive.

"Oh, Bella...what are we going to do?" He asked me, concerned.

"What are we going to do? We're going to have a demon/witch/vampire baby, and _you_ want to know what we're going to DO?" I hissed. He cringed.

"Hormones already kicked in..." He mummbled.

"I'm sorry," I said, wipping my eyes.

"It's alright. But what ARE we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I sighed. "This wasn't planned. And it sure doesn't really fit in with my schedual."

"I know Bella, I know." He sighed.

"We better-" I was cut off by my phone ringing.

I picked it up.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled into the phone. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

I held the phone away from my ear, Edward laughing.

"Yes, Alice, I am." I stated, putting her on speaker.

"EDWARD! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?" She screeched.

"Well, yeah, but not intentionally." Edward blushed. Wow.

I hung up. Let her talk when she's not screaming.

Edward smirked.

I went in the room and got changed. We were going home. Edward knew that from the begining of the whole Bella-got-pregnant thing. And I realized that I was starting to show. The baby was growing quickly. Huh.

But when I was changing, Edward walked in and gasped.

"Rapid baby growth!" He hit his head with his palm. "Of course!"

My stomach, sticking out more than usual, was hard. Then I felt a very sharp kick.

I went down. Kneeling on the floor, and Edward then picked me up, on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a sharp kick, that's all. Probably has a lot of evil in it- you know, with me being the source and all." I sighed, and packed my bags. We decided to take a plane home. Unfortunatly, my dress showed just how much my stomach stood out - and it was a LOT.

"Dirty teenagers." Some mother snarled under her breath.

"Are you pregnant?" Someone else asked me.

Edward just smiled and nodded, and we borded the plane. The people around us were whispering about us, with us "so young" and all. Young? I'm 95 YEARS old, with a 108 YEAR old here people! NOTHING to see! MOVE ON!

"Did you know, young teenage mothers have less oprotunity to do things normal ones can. Looks like SOMEONE was sexually active." Some woman snarled, then turned back around. She was infront of us, and her and her little pose' started to crackle.

"Hey, bitches in the front. You don't know a fucking thing about me, so fuck off. For all you know, I could be 20. And I am. So FUCK OFF HOES!" I snarled.

That made them freeze. Then smart mouth whipped around again.

"Call ME a hoe? You're clearly a teenager. You got that look. I just know." She snarled.

"Oh really? Are you wanting to die bitch. 'Cause I can make death slow and painful." I threatened, and she got the hint. She wizzed around again, and never opened her fucking mouth again. Good.

"Bella, calm down." Edward whispered warningly into my ear.

"No, Edward. I won't." He heard the threat in my voice. That shut him up.

I sighed. A single tear streamed down my face. Edward saw it, but let it fall.

"We'll have to go to the underworld, you know that, right?" I asked him.

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Edward," I gave a weak smile. Then whispered, "This is a magical child. Who knows what kind of destruction it could cause. Becides, I have a home there too. You could come with...if you want."

"Of course I'm coming! I love you...and the baby. I'm going wherever you are." He smiled.

"What about the flames?" I whispered the flames part.

"I should be fine..." Edward kissed me.

"I love you too Edward." I said quietly.

I woke up to Edward rousing me, then we departed the plane.

My parents, and his family, were waiting for us. All except for Alice gasped at my stomach. Huh. Alice must have kept it quiet.

"You're...pregnant?" My mother gasped.

"Umm...yeah." I kept my face calm, like it was no big deal.

"Well it took you long enough!" My mother huffed, and the two of us started laughing. The others just store at us like freaks.

"When you're 95, it's a long time." I explained.

"Oh." Everyone else muttered.

"So...off to the underworld?" My father asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"But only if we can take Edward too." I said.

"Are you sure he won't burn in the flames?" My father asked me.

"Positive. As long as it's only a means of transportation, we can flame anywhere." I said. I thought about that before I woke up, and realized that I had traveled with vampires before.

"Oh, that's right." My mom smacked her head. "Forgot about that."

So we went back home, packed a little, since we did have a home there, and flamed out, with all of the Cullens.

"THIS is the Underworld?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" I asked, walking up the stairs. "Hello Kroinn." I nodded to my servent, who was gaurding my door. So I guess he was a servent/gaurd.

"My queen." He bowed respectfully, and I grinned. I never could get used to how great that felt.

He rose.

"Welcome back." He said, and smiled.

He opened my bedroom doors, and we stepped into the huge room.

Alice was instantly trying to open my closet doors. I laughed.

"You won't like those cloths, Alice." I warned.

"Just open the damn closet already!" She snapped, going mad I think.

So I did, and she stepped into the room.

"As gothic as these cloths are, they're AWSOME!" Alice gasped.

"Thanks so much Alice. Can I get changed now?" I asked.

She laughed, left, and shut the door so I was the only one in there.

I took off my cloths and changed into one of my favorite outfits:

A shortish black skirt that floats away from the body with a stretchy - thank god - red shirt that has no sleeves. My heels were red with black lace on them. I had a black clutch. My necklace was actually filled with real blood, my earrings were dark red and were evil fairy wings, my braclets black, white, red, and silver.

Then I started hearing bickering outside, and Edward was pushed into the room.

He gaped at my outfit, then walked over to me.

"Bella," He started, holding my hand. He was standing infront of me, smiling. "dear Bella..."

Then I felt the tears start falling as he knelt on the floor, taking out a ring box.

"Will you marry me?" He asked me, opening the box to show a beautiful engagement ring.

"Edward, of course!" I wipped the tears from my face as he put the ring on my left ring finger.

(Full link on profile.)

He stood up, and we hugged eachother.

"So where did you plan to head off to?" He rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hmm...how about...baby shopping?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." And I grabbed his hands and we flamed into my house.

We got into his car, a Volvo, and drove to the nearest city. We got out, and walked the streets. We walked down a deserted alley.

"Bella?" Someone asked. I cursed and turned around.

It was Jessica, the gasping bimbo.

"May I help you?" I snapped.

"You...you're..." She was staring at my stomach.

I sighed. "I'm pregnant. I know this. It's no big deal!"

"Uh, yeah, it kinda is. You're pregnant and only 17, Bella. Who's the father?" Laurn, suddenly coming up, asked.

"Edward dumb ass." I hissed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I thought Edward was supposed to be a goody goody." Laurn frowned.

"You don't know him at all bitch." I smirked. I knew it irritated him.

"I feel like punching you right now." Laurn snarled.

Edward protectivly pulled me behind him, making them sneer.

"Uh, Edward, I can protect myself, remember?" I whispered in his ear. He smiled, turned, and kissed me. Total envy vibes came from the dumb bitches.

I stepped up to Laurn.

"Bring it bitch." I snarled.

"Gladly." And she went for the first punch.

I ducked, used to this shitty normality.

"You know," I snarled, my eyes going to the evil side of me. "You really shouldn't have pissed me off."

The two bitches gasped.

"Wha...what are you?" Jessica asked, backing up.

"Let me think...oh, just the Source of All Evil." Edward grinned at me.

"My queen," Angela said, blinking in. She bowed her head. "I bear bad news."

"Huh? Queen?" Laurn asked, confused.

"Yes. Angela would be one of my demons. What is it, Angela?" I asked.

"We were just about to take out Tyler, the knowing human, when three, powerful witches arived."

"Three huh? Looks like the Charmed ones are coming back. But it had better not include my mother this time." I snarled. So the Elders want to have new Charmed Ones? Bring it on bitches.

"They had the powers of the Charmed Ones also..." Angela tensed.

"Inform Kroinn. Tell him to spread the word. No one goes anywhere without talking to me about it first." I ordered. "Come along now Edward. We have shopping to do."

Laurn snorted. "Okay guys, nice little shitty trick. But you can't fool me."

"Who said it was a trick?" I asked, and grinned, letting my brown eyes come back. Edward and I walked off, buying baby things.

Chapter 7:

Baby...Plural?

The baby was growing so fast. It had only been 2 days since we bought baby things, and I was HUGE. I mean, bigger than normal women. My due date - if I have one - was in the present.

"The baby should be born today...I think since you're demon/witch, the baby will be born normally, not like now human/vampire babies are born. You know, where the mother dies because the baby rips it's way out of the stomach..." Carlisle said.

"Oh, thanks Carlisle. That makes me feel SO much better." I snarled.

Suddenly, my water broke.

I let out a grunt, and a painful contraction came.

"Oww!" I hissed.

I was suddenly on a bed.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe." My mother instructed. Well she was giddy with pleasure while I felt like I was dying...Bitch.

"I am Mother." I snarled.

My mom instructed me to push.

So I did. And I screamed. Who in their right mind WOULDN'T?

But finally the baby came out - A baby girl.

"What should we name h-" I was cut off by another painful contraction.

Then they gasped. ANOTHER BABY FOR SHIT'S SAKES!

"Well this is unexpected." My dad said.

I let out another scream as the baby came out. What? It hurts damnit!

Another girl. Identical too.

Then the placenta was delivered, and I got to hold my baby girls.

"What should we name them?" Edward asked me. The others left to give us space.

"The first born...Rennesme Carlie. The second...you pick." I said.

"I like that name. Umm...how about...Buffy Anne?" He asked.

I laughed. "Of course, have the vampire slayer in there." I joked. (A/N: In case you don't know, I'm talking about Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And yes, her middle name is Anne in the show. If you don't believe me, check season 3 episode 1!)

"Love the names." I kissed him.

"So do I." He laughed.

So we had our little babies here. Little Rennesme Carlie Cullen and Buffy Anne Cullen.

The others came in when we called to them.

"What did you name them?" Esme asked, smiling.

"You'll get a kick out of this one that Edward came up with: Buffy Anne." They all started laughing. I handed her Buffy.

"And this one is Rennesme Carlie." I said, handing my mother her.

"Umm...how about we tell the bad news now?" Edward whispered in my ear. Right. I had been dreading this. I openly grimanced.

"What is it?" My dad asked.

I sighed. "While we were out...Angela had a report, and saw...three new, powerful enough to stop them, witches." I bit my lower lip.

My father scowled, then in seconds growled. My mother's nostils flared.

"How's that possible. You're the only baby I had, and I know none of my sisters had any others." She was furious now.

Now she was pacing.

"Calm down mom. We don't know anything for sure yet." I said.

"Angela wouldn't just lie to us like that. Expecially you." My dad pointed out.

"Yeah..." I frowned. "So," I sighed. "that means that we have some problems on the horizon, eh?"

"Yes, I guess we do." My dad said between his teeth.

And with that my parents left the room.

I sighed. "Well, they're pissed."

"Yah think?" Emmett snorted.

"Shut it. My mom is really touchy in that area." I hissed.

"Are you going to explain why?" Alice asked.

Oh. Opps. I realize now that I haven't told them a single thing about my parent's past. Or mine.

"Right...Well, before my mother's sister, Prue, died, she met my father, Cole. Prue was killed by a demon. My father was the demon Belthazor. My mother met her half sister, which was half witch and half whitelighter, which I'll explain later, and the power of three was connected again. Yes, my mother was a good witch. They knew my father was a demon. Once they killed the old source, his spirit entered my father, taking over him. My mother had already married him without knowing he was the source. She found out she was pregnant with me, then found out about Dad. She had to choose right then and there, so she chose my father. After being the queen of the underworld for a little while, she started missing her sisters. She went to them, but they pushed her away. Her sisters, Piper and Paige, told her to choose. As did my dad. So when they came to vanquish Dad, she turned on them. She killed them, without Dad's help, and she has been evil ever since. But I can tell that she misses them. Her sisters, I mean. So whenever anyone mentions good witches, let alone three good witches, she gets really...depressed." I explained.

They let this sink in.

"Wow, that's a lot to go through..." Rose sighed. "I'd hate to have been her."

"So would I." Jasper agreed.

(This is meant to be one of the witche's POV...)

We walked along the pavement, my sisters and I, looking.

"Have you heard?" We heard someone, probably a human ask.

"What?" Someone else asked. They were in a darkened alley, but we were around the corner, eavsdropping. Hey, we needed something to do.

"The source. She had _twins_. Imagine that. _TWINS_, with a _vampire_!" The first man, now we knew them as demons, gushed. Uh. Seriously? Half witch, half demon, half source, and half vampire TWINS?

My sisters and I barged in on them, with their scarred faces showing clearly in the low light.

"Who are you?" One asked, it's eyes narrowing.

"We're the Charmed ones." I said, freezing them. I unfroze their heads.

"Now tell us all you know about the source, her family, her children, and her little boyfriend." My sister commanded.

"Never." They hissed.

"Fine." I shrugged, and blew them up.

Chapter 8:

Witches

*******  
>(Witches POV again...)<p>

I was sitting on my bed when I heard my sisters calling from downstairs.

I sighed, and started down the stairs.

"What is it?" I asked when I got down there. They had the Book of Shadows open.

"Payton," Pandora, the middle child, asked. I was the eldest. "remember those demons we killed last night?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?" I asked, looking at the demons in the picture.

"Those were body guards for the source. I think we've pissed her off just a little." The youngest, Priya, said.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

Piper, my grandmother, told me this story once, before she died...my mother had died years ago. But now I was the only one knowing.

My sisters knew I was hiding something, and they frequently asked about it too.

"Payton," Pandora started asking. "do you know anything about the source?"

I didn't answer, my mouth open, just staring at the ground. I knew my face read that of one in pain. The truth was, I had met little miss source before. Yes, I had met little Isabella before.

_Grandma Piper sat me down, with Mom. _

_"Now Payton," Grandma started. "you must not tell your sisters. Not until we tell them. And you can not tell anyone else. Promise me." _

_"I promise." I said. _

_"Long ago, I had a sister named Prue. Remember the story about how she died and how we met a new sister, half sister, named Paige?" She asked me._

_"Yes." I said._

_"Well, Pheobe, my other sister, fell in love with the source of evil without knowing that he was the source. His name was Cole. Then when she found out, she was already pregnant. She turned evil with him. My sister Paige and I, along with Grandpa Leo, went to their condo. She killed Paige, and thought she killed me too. But I was using astral projection. So I was protected. Grandpa orbed out. I hid away with him, and your mother was born. Then your mom got pregnant with you, and then Pandora, then Priya. Your great aunt Phoebe had a baby girl, whom she named Isabella. Someday, she'll become the source. But even though she is technically your cousin, you mustn't have weakness. You have to kill her when she is the source. Do you understand?" She asked._

_"Yes." I said._

_I was out and about, and then I saw a girl, who looked a little like me. In an instant I knew it was Isabella. _

_I was walking past her, and she caught my eye._

_"Do I know you?" I asked her._

_"I was just about to ask you that." She laughed. "I'm Isabella. Isabella Marie Turner." _

_"I'm Payton." I just gave my first name._

_"It's nice to meet you, Payton." She smiled a genuine smile._

_"You too, Isabella." I smiled back, unable to help but feel a bond with her._

_"Hey, I gotta run, but I'll text you sometime, if I could just have your number..." She said, and we traded numbers._

_So we kept walking, when I got a text message. From Isabella._

_**Isabella: You seem very interesting, Payton. We should get together sometime. **_

_**Me: Yeah, I'd like that. **_

_But we never did._

"PAYTON!" My sisters were yelling again.

I jumped.

"What?" I said, catching my breath again.

"You just kinda spaced out when we asked you if you knew anything about the source...do you?" Priya questioned.

"Oh...right." I shook it off. "Not really."

"Oh..." Said Pandora, obviously disappointed.

"You sure?" Priya said, prying. I knew there was some reason she was named Priya.

"I'M SURE, ALRIGHT?" I yelled, and stormed up the stairs, into my room, slamming the door.

I sat on my bed, sobbing. It was hard, keeping this secret to myself.

I pulled out my phone.

_**Me: Hi. You probably don't remember me, but about a year ago you gave me your number and I gave you mine. We had met in the streets, remember? I'm Payton, in case you forgot.**_

I send it.

_**Isabella: Oh, yeah, I remember you! So how've you've been. In case you've forgotten, my name is Isabella, but I go by Bella now, for short.**_

I hadn't forgotten.

_**Me: No, I didn't forget. You're name was with your number, remember? I've been good, what about you? You know, we should really meet up sometime...**_

_**Bella: Yes, I'd like that. I've been good, actually, I've never been better. I'm engaged now, getting married soon. I had twins: You can only imagine how much THAT hurts!**_

_**Me: Yesh, that sounds like it IS painful. So who's the lucky guy?**_

_**Bella: His name is Edward. Edward Mason Cullen.**_

_**Me: Nice name. A little old fashioned, but I like old fashioned names. They're coming back into style you know.**_

_**Bella: Lol, yeah, I guess they are. We named the babies Buffy Anne and Rennesme Carlie.**_

_**Me: Rennesme, huh? I like it. It's like a mixture of Renne and Esme, if you think about it. But Buffy...didn't know you liked "Buffy the Vampire Slayer".**_

_**Bella: Well, my fiance' came up with it.**_

_**Me: I didn't mean it in a bad way, Bella. I like the name, really.**_

_**Bella: Thanks. Maybe we could get together sometime soon...what time do you have off work?**_

I worked at a cafe'. I was off work tomorrow, which was Saturday...we could meet up there!

_**Me: I'm off work tomorrow. I work at the little cafe' in Forks, Washington, though you seem like the traveling type, so I don't think you'd still be in Forks.**_

_**Bella: Hell no, I'm a small town girl Bitch! No way am I leaving Forks yet! Lol, that was my way of saying no, I haven't left Forks yet.**_

_**Me: Lol, I see that. Well, how about we meet up at the cafe', say, noon?**_

_**Bella: Noon's good. See you then! XOXO, Bella.**_

_**Me: Night! XOXO, Payton.**_

And I rolled over, going back to bed.

Chapter 9:

Lunch between good and evil

Bella's POV...

I woke up earlier, and got up into my closet, locking myself in. I looked around, and went to the color part of my closet. Hey, if I'm going to go see a potential friend, who I for some reason like, I can't be wearing all black all the damn time.

So I grab a pair of my short shorts, that were, of course, super short and dark-wash. My tank top that was gray with a black strip under the bust, black lining the top and straps, with three black bows. My shoes were super high heels that had a ton of straps on them. My bracelet was looking like a snake, and to be honest, I love snakes. I think I'll get a pet snake soon...my earrings are dangling diamonds, my necklace a sapphire (yes that's spelled right!) with diamonds around it. I had a big white purse with many pockets. And, of course I was wearing it, my engagement ring. (Link on profile)

I ran to the bathroom, took a shower, got into my robe, straightened my hair, put on makeup, got dressed, and grabbed my kids.

"Where you going beautiful?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Just out for a little while. I hope you don't mind if I just take the kids with me...I want to think over something..." Okay, I lied. But so what?

"Oh. Okay." He kissed me, and I shoved my naughty little tongue into his mouth.

He shoved his into mine. I sucked on it, then kissed him one more time, getting the twins in their stroller.

"Bye Bella! Bye Rennesme! Bye Buffy!" Edward called, and all three of us, as in the kids and I, started laughing. I flamed us out, behind a building. I walked the stroller to the cafe', turning the guy's heads, making girlfriends and wives jealous and green with envy.

I rolled my eyes, and entered the cafe'. The place was pretty busy, and I had forgotten how Payton looked. I went to the counter.

"May I help you?" The waitress asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for a Payton." I said.

"Oh, so you're the one meeting Payton? She's over there, outside at one of the tables."

"Thank-you." I said, and walked to the table area.

An awkward loser approached me.

"Are you Wendy?" He squeaked.

"Hell no!" I nearly slapped him. I walked past without another glance. "Ass hole." I muttered.

"Excuse me. Are you Bella?" Someone asked. A woman with red-brown hair.

"Yes. Are you Payton?" I asked, smiling fully.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." She shook my hand and I sat down.

"You too, Payton. So tell me, are you married?" I asked.

"Not yet." She sighed.

"So no kids either?" I asked.

"Nope." She said, popping the P.

"Well that sucks. At least I've got my fiance' and kids. You don't have either." I said, feeling for her.

"Well, I got my sisters. Pandora and Priya." She said. I froze up. Three P's...the connection I felt...she hasn't even told me her last name...She's one of the witches!

She saw me freeze up, and her eyes widened with realization that she had said too much.

"So you're..." I trailed off.

"One of the witches? Yes. And you're the source." She determined.

"Well...yeah. You know, this is awkward, because I actually like you..." I said, tilting my head a little.

Then something hit my arm. Something burning.

The stroller was at the table, but little Buffy thought it would be funny to throw one of her tiny ass fireballs at me eh?

"Buffy Anne Cullen!" I hissed. She whipped that smile off her face quickly.

Then I smiled at her.

"Good shot!" And I held my hand out to her, and she slapped me a high-5.

"I know...It is weird, I actually like you too." She admitted. "But we're completely different."

"Yeah. For one, You're good and I'm evil. That's a big difference." I said, sighing.

"It's weird." She said.

"Really weird." I agreed.

"Hey, are you two, like, lesbo or something?" Someone called to us.

"Shut it you fucking little ass hole!" I yelled back at the perv. "I happen to be engaged little fucker!"

"Jeez, calm down lady!" He yelled back.

I ignored him.

I turned towards my kids.

"Okay kids, remember that you can't say a thing, or think a thing, about today, right?" I asked them. They nodded. "Okay. Do you like Aunt Payton?" I asked.

"YEAH!" They both yelled so loud that everyone turned to stare.

"Wow." Both Payton and I said.

"I guess you're an influence then." I narrowed my eyes. "Is that a good or bad thing though?"

"Depends on your definition." She shrugged. Since I'm one of the good guys, I'd be a bad influence to you."

"True." I agreed. "So..." I smiled evilly. "You like clubbing?"

"Aren't you a little young for clubbing?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Technically I'm your AUNT Payton. And I'm 95. I can club if I want to." I smiled.

"True..." She smiled.

"But I don't think Edward will let me out tonight..." I grinned wildly and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oooooo!" Payton giggled.

"How old are you anyways?" I asked her.

"Well Piper was 35 when she had my mother. My mother was 29 when she had me. I'm 25." She said.

"So like ten years after I was born your grandma had your mom." I determined.

"Yeah." She said.

"You should so go clubbing tonight. You are single, right?" I asked, a great plan forming in my head.

"Yes, I'm single." She said, getting my drift.

"Then girl, wear your sluttiest outfit and get yourself a guy! Or at least someone to fuck, damn, you must get cravings. I'm never without a guy!"

"That's a great idea! Okay, I'll do it!" She agreed, and we started laughing.

******Later*******

Payton's POV...

I was going through my closet, and found the perfect clubbing outfit:

So very short, short shorts that that covered from right under my ass up. A shirt that was a green plad, and super tight. It didn't have sleeves, but ruffle that buttoned in the back of my neck.

My shoes were green and had wooden heels.

My earrings were hoops, but tons on tiny chains were dangling form it. (outfit link on profile)

I was confused. Do I bring a purse or not?

_**Me: Do I bring a purse?**_

_**Bella: Hell no! You put it in your bra, 1: Way safer! 2: Way hotter!**_

_**Me: Thanks!**_

_**Bella: No problem bitch!**_

So I stuffed some money in my bra, and went from there. But Pandora caught me on my way out.

"Damn girl! Where you headin?" Pandora yelled.

"Um, out." I said, and walked out into my car, driving to a local club.

"ID." The security officer ordered. I showed him my ID, which was in my pocket.

"Go on in." He said, and I did.

As soon as I walked in, guys were whistling and girls were glaring.

"Well," Some guy by the door said. "entertainment's here."

I didn't see him walk up, but he gripped my ass.

I turned and punched him in the face.

"Don't touch me." I said simply at the unconscious body, and walked away.

I was in the center of the crowd dancing.

"Hey hottie," Someone said in my ear. I turned and recognized the person as one of my ex-boyfriends from high school.

"Kevin?" I asked, surprised.

"You know," He said, dancing with me. "I never took you as the clubbing type."

"I'm full of surprises Kevin." I smiled.

"Surprises huh?" He asked, grinning. "Then show me."

I took his hand, and led him away with a smile on my face.

We ended up in his car. In the backseat.

He was on top of me, kissing me, working on my straps. I froze him quick, put my money in my short pockets, then unfroze him. He started on my top, and it was off, just my bra left.

He took off my shorts, and started on my bra. I put it on my shorts on my top. He started on my panties.

Then he started on his pants.

Before I knew it, he was screwing me. Hard. I moaned loudly, and realized the car was shaking.

He exited his dick from my O and grinned.

"You are way different than I expected."

We got dressed, and exited the car. What kind of fucking was THAT? I didn't even orgasm!

"Give me a call some time babe." He said with a grin, and I got in my car. I was going to a bar to do some shots.

I ended up with a huge hangover. I did three shots, drank a couple beers, and had a martini... and possibly more. I had to call my sisters to drop one off to drive my car home while the other drove me home.

"Damn sis, you got drunk bad last night." Pandora said, while I puked.

"Shut up." I hissed. My phone vibrated. A text!

Pandora had it before me.

"Who's Bella?" She asked.

"No one." I said, and took my phone.

_**Bella: You seriously got THAT drunk last night? Wow. Fuck anyone good?**_

_**Me: Hell yeah! Felt good, too!**_

_**Bella: Lol, thought it would girl. **_

_**Me: Oh really? So how was YOUR night?**_

_**Bella: Great. He's really great in bed. ;)**_

_**Me: O.o Okay then...TMI**_

_**Bella: So, who'd you fuck?**_

_**Me: This guy who was in my high school. Not to mention my ex-boyfriend. His name's Kevin.**_

_**Bella: You fucked a guy named KEVIN?**_

_**Me: Yeah...so?**_

_**Bella: So, that's a pussy's name dudette. You were so played.**_

_**Me: Damn, no wonder he left before I could even get a hold of his- never-mind! Let's just say he got it in, then he bailed...little fucking wimp.**_

_**Bella: Okay, now THAT'S TMI dudette!**_

_**Me: Says the girl fucking a vampire.**_

_**Bella: True enough.**_

Then I puked again.

"Damn sis, you did get drunk! Did you screw anyone?" Priya suddenly asked.

"Well...one guy..." I admitted and blushed.

"WHO?" They both screamed at once.

"You know my ex-boyfriend Kevin?" I was blushing deeper.

"YOU SCREWED KEVIN?" Pandora wailed, while Priya's mouth hung open.

"Maybe." I sing-songed.

"Holy shit girl," Priya said. "When did you become such a whore?"

Chapter 10:

Tattoo's

Bella

She had to do it. Payton had to choose sides. Either she was on my side, evil, or on the puny good side. And if she stayed good, she and I would have to like eachother in secret. And that'd be a little awkward when we have the great battle between eachother.

"Oh Bella," Edward called, wrapping his arms around me. I was just up, standing up but completely awake.

"Yes?" I asked, turning into his figure. We were still naked from out night of joy.

His back was to the bed. I stepped him to it, and he fell back on it. I put my legs on his sides, laying on top of him.

"You read my mind." He moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pulled himself up so he wasn't hanging off the bed, but I didn't move. A smile curled onto my face.

I grabbed his dick, and he moaned expectantly.

I sucked on it for a little bit, then did something he wouldn't expect. I sat down, his dick going into me.

He opened his eyes, a little shocked.

"Well then, we're in THAT mood are we?" He asked, and lifted me up and down at vampire speed, basically killing poor little O. But it felt so fucking great!

I let out a scream as I orgasm.

"Damn, that felt great." I say when he lays me next to him.

"Yeah, it did." Edward agreed.

"WOULD YOU TWO PERVERTS PLEASE KEEP YOUR EMOTIONS TO YOURSELVES?" Jasper yells.

"Why, is it turning you on Jasper?" I asked, grinning.

Laughter from the vampires and myself erupted in the house.

Jasper never replied.

I got up and got dressed, as did Edward.

"So what's _your_ plans for today?" Edward asked, grinning.

"Hmm...I was thinking of getting a tattoo." I admitted.

"Oh really? Well then, surprise me when you get back." He said, and went downstairs to his family. I flamed out.

I met up with Payton.

"What are we doing today?" She asked.

"Getting matching tattoo's, that's what." I grinned. She gulped.

"Cool..." She said.

"I have a question," I said, going serious. "would you be willing to turn evil for me?"

"I don't know...possibly. We aren't that close yet." She sighed. "Maybe sometime, when we're closer."

"We're at least getting tattoo's then. We can get matching ones when we're closer." I said, and we went into the tattoo shop.

"Hey girls, take them seats there." The manager said.

We nodded, and I sat down.

I knew what I was getting: A wolf tattoo just above my pants on my left side, and a black rose with a long stem in and absract design.

But Payton shocked me. She got the same rose tattoo as me, but she got 3 more. She got one on her left wrist. It was of an ancient Anglo-Saxon design. Her next one was a filligree design with a central cross. Her next was on her inner right wrist. Her tattoo design was a blue and black butterfly in flight. (all tattoo links on profile. Payton looks exactly identical to Piper, just to clear that up...)

"We did get matching tattoo's." I said, smiling.

"I expected you to get a lot more." She smirked. "Looks like I'm the bad-ass now."

"You wish goody goody two-shoes!" I laughed, playfully pushing her.

"_I _wish? Yeah right! I got more tattoos than you did!" She argued.

"What will your sister's say?" I asked.

"I have no clue." She said, turning pale.

Chapter 11:

Evil callings

Payton's POV...

My sister's are going to kill me. I mean, seriously! Four tattoos!

I felt only a tiny bit sore after all the tattoos.

I walked in the house, my wrists covered by my sleeves, my back covered with my shirt too. They were going to freak out.

"There you are!" Priya sighed. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Apparently not everywhere." I said under my breath.

I was still in thought. I had never been given a choice. Just told that I was one of the good guys, set out to destroy evil. But what if I was wrong? What if being evil was better. I mean, the good always seems to lose. We die young. We get killed. What's the fun in _that_?

"What's your problem?" Priya said, smacking me across the face.

I stood there, shocked. She had never hit me like that before.

"Oh, Payton, I-" She started. I cut her off.

"No. No, don't start. I don't want to hear it. I know I've been acting weird. Just...Just leave me alone." I said, knowing the tears were about to spill out of my eyes. I ran into my room, slammed the door as hard as I could, locked it, and screamed.

I cried and screamed, throwing things, breaking them. It felt good.

My eyes rested on the family sign. A circle with three intersecting oval shapes. It was in a necklace.

I tossed it into the air and blew it up. It was gone. I collapsed on the floor in a crying heap. I curled up in a ball.

Evil sounded as good as ever. Better than the hell I was living.

I was gasping for air. My sisters were pounding on my door. I ignored them.

I needed out of this. I needed to be free of them. Good was driving me insane.

"Payton, let us in! I mean it!" Pandora yelled at me.

"Go to hell!" I hissed back.

I got up, my sister's commanding setting me off. I went into my closet, throwing the clothing all over the floor. I went to my dresser, throwing my garments all over the place. I tore my bed covers off, throwing my pillows everywhere. I whipped my pictures on the ground, still crying. I went to my mirror and punched it.

I knocked all the stuff off my dresser and shelves. I threw my lamps on the floor.

I went into my closet and grabbed my hidden bottle of whiskey.

I whipped it against my door at my sisters who were still banging on it. They stopped, shocked. I grabbed my knife, for protection, out of my purse, and started to stab my wall. It felt good. It felt...right.

I stabbed the wall for the last time, then left the knife in it. I grabbed my purse, and climbed out of the window, once on the ground I ran to my car. I started it, just as my sisters appeared outside. I drove off, and just drove. I ended up going to a bookstore. How lame.

I just sat there, crying in the parking lot. I heard a tap on my window and looked over. There stood Bella, the twins, and a man. Must be her soon-to-be-husband.

I opened the door. The man was confused. The twins were giddy with pleasure to see me. Bella was concerned.

"Payton!" The twins cried when I opened the door.

"Payton, what's wrong?" Bella asked me.

I stepped out of the car, and the one twin in Bella's arms, Renesme, reached for me.

I didn't answer her, just cried. She hugged me.

"You sister's?" She whispered.

I nodded.

"I take it they didn't like the tattoo's then?" She joked.

"Priya smacked me. And she yelled at me." I said.

"That's all? I would've punched her." Bella snorted.

"There was so much meaning in what she said though. And I kinda literally destroyed my room." I laughed.

We parted from our hug.

"I would love to see _that_." Bella laughed.

"Yeah. Everything's tore up and everything. I even stabbed my wall...a lot."

"You _stabbed_ your wall?" Both Bella and her guy said at the same time.

"Uh, yeah." I blushed.

"Oh, right. Edward, this is Payton. Payton, this is my fiance', Edward." Bella smiled.

I smiled at Edward.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said back. "So you're the famous Edward, eh?"

Bella blushed as he smirked at her.

"Ratted out Bella." He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"PAYTON! PAYTON!" The calls started. I groaned as I heard them. My sisters.

"Stupid. Of course they scryed for me."

Edward laughed a little.

"Payton, I'm sorry, alright?" Priya said, gasping for breath as they ran up to me. "I just don't see why you have to run o-"

Pandora and Priya inhaled sharply as they saw who was behind me.

"No, guys, I-"

"Traitor!" Pandora screamed at me as one stray tear rolled down her face.

"Pandora, no, I-"

"Shut up! Shut up! We just thought maybe you were going through a phase, early PMSing, whatever! But no! You're siding with them! You're a traitor!" Priya yelled at me.

"No! You don't understand!" I said while the tears streamed down my face.

"Don't bother coming home! You're not welcome anymore! I never want to see you again!" Pandora snarled.

I took a step towards them, but they stepped back.

"Guys, it's not like that!"

"Really? Because that's how it looks right now! Tell us where you've been the last week? Huh?" Priya yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

I looked at the ground. "I was just-"

"Hanging out with the source. We understand." They stepped back from me.

"You don't know a thing about her!" I said, defending her.

She wasn't that bad!

"Oh really? We thought you were one of us. One of the good guys. But you're just a liar, Payton. You were with her today, weren't you?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Killing people?" Priya accused.

"No! We were just getting tattoo's! See?" I asked, rolling up my sleeves and pulling my shirt off my shoulder to expose the rose on the back of my shoulder.

They looked at them all like they were part of a cult I had joined.

"And she got the same ones?" Pandora said, glaring at Bella.

"No! She only got two! A wolf and...well, the ones on our shoulders that's the same. The rose. But that's all!" I said.

"You're being seduced into their world, I hope you know that. I hate you!" Pandora hissed, and then they turned and stormed off.

I collapsed on the ground in a crying heap.

Bella, concerned, knealt next to me, and pulled me up.

"Come on Payton. You can stay at our house." She said, putting her arm around my shoulders. I nodded, got my purse and keys, and went with them.

"So, you're one of the Charmed Ones?" Edward suddenly asked me.

"More like was now." I mumbled.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Um, question? Where _is_ your house?" I asked.

"The underworld. Duh." Bella said, rolling her eyes. And with that, we were flamed to the underworld.

I gasped at how big it was. Never in my life had I ever visited the underworld.

They laughed at me, and set the twins down.

Then we were with others. Two people gasped at me, glaring.

"What is it Mom? Dad?" Bella asked.

"Piper, is that really you?" Her mother asked, stepping forward.

"No Mom, this is her granddaughter, Payton." Bella explained.

"But I...I killed her." She said. So this was Phoebe.

"No, actually, you didn't." She looked confused. "Astral projection." I explained.

Her parents gasped.

"Is Piper...is she...dead?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, sadly. Along with mother." I looked down at the ground.

"Tell me, do you have sisters?" My father asked.

"Yes. Two. Pandora and Priya, though they kinda hate me right now." I sighed.

"Yes, my sister's kinda hated me too when I became evil." Phoebe smiled.

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet..." I admitted.

"That's alright." Cole, I presume, says. Kinda shocked me, to be honest.

"Yeah." I said, a little sadly.

Bella started leading me up to the room I was to stay in.

"Here." She smiled as I walked into the huge guest bedroom. "You'll be on you're own. The Cullen's don't sleep, so you have it to yourself." She explained. Sure. Made sense.

"Oh, and if you need clothes, I'm just down the hall." She smiled, and hugged me.

"Thank you. So much." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't mention it. I'd do it again in a heart beat." She smiled.

I looked at the clock on the wall. I gasped.

"It's 10 already?"

"Yeah. You want something to wear to bed?" She asked me.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Follow me." She said, and took my hand, leading me to the largest bedroom I've ever seen. Then we walked into this huge, and I mean _**huge**_, walk in closet.

"Wow." I gasped.

She laughed. "Come on."

She took me to a spot.

"You can look for as long as you want. I'm going to get changed too." She said, smiling. We started looking.

I chose a light blue night gown that had straps and a tiny bit of lace. I was also wearing plush white slippers that were flip flops.

She was wearing a white night gown that had light pink dots and lace on it. She had light pink slippers on too. (Link on profile.)

"You look hot!" She gasped when she saw my outfit.

"Umm...thanks? So do you."

She laughed. "We planned on swimming tomorrow. Want to come along?"

"Sure!" I laughed, and headed to bed. Today was long, tiring, and just plain sad.

Bella's POV...

We just arrived at the pool. I was wearing a rainbow colored bikini with black tiger strips. The sides of my bottoms tied at my sides, and it tied around the neck. My flip flops were light blue with pink strips.

"Hmm...that bathing suit is tempting...to bad we're in public." Edward whispered, his arms wrapped around me as we walked to the doors. I was letting the twins walk, holding their hands.

"Yeah. I guess we'll just have to wait for home, huh?" I asked, and grinned. All of Payton and my tattoos were visible, including our matching ones.

"Please, don't talk about that here!" Emmett mumbled. I laughed.

"Hey, the two got matching tattoos!" My mom laughed from behind me, then froze. "Piper had the same one...A black rose on her shoulder."

"It's alright Mom. Come on." I said, and she just nodded.

We walked in, instantly stared at. I have to admitt, all of us were beautiful. Even Payton, no offense to her. It's just that she doesn't have to have the beauty to draw people to kill in.

I picked up Buffy, and Edward picked up Renesme.

We walked in, and got smiles.

"Aww, such a cute little family." We heard an old couple say. I had to smile at that.

"Mommy, water!" Buffy squealed.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, Buffy, water!"

I started into the water with Edward as he was holding Renesme, and Buffy giggled at the slightly cold water. It was their first time in the water...besides their baths.

"Yay!" I heard Renesme giggle. The two loved water.

Our family took over the twins.

I laughed as the babies were passed though each of all 10 of them.

I turned to Edward, we were in deep water, and wrapped my long, skinny legs around his waist, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiled.

I was above him at the moment, so I threw my head back and laughed, then bent down and gave him a kiss. Then we saw our twins swimming back to us.

We swam over to them.

"Mommy!" They yelled.

I laughed as Edward pouted. I hugged them both.

Then I they looked at eachother, and raised their hands to my face, giving me the same vision: Their Dad's pouting face. I laughed.

That was their gift. They could give us visions to tell us or show us things.

Now Edward was really pouting from reading their minds.

"Oh, cheer up Edward! Guys, go hug your father!" I said, maybe a little to loudly, because all of us started cracking up, making a scene and echos in the pool. People were staring at us.

"No, don't even think about it Buffy!" Edward suddenly snapped.

"Awww, why not?" Buffy whined.

"Because I said so." Edward said, and frowned at her.

"Okay, so what's she thinking?" I sighed. Not knowing sucks.

"She wants to start a major murder...here." Edward smirked.

I gasped. "Buffy! No! That's too public!"

My family laughed.

"Too _public_?" Carlisle asked, his mouth wide open.

"Duh. You just don't start randomly killing people in public. Duh." I mumbled.

"Really? I had no idea." My dad said, laughing.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"What?" They all asked, looking around.

I started laughing.

"Huh?" Only you, Emmett.

Chapter 12:

Slowly evil is taking over

Payton's POV...

I have been in the underworld with my evil family for a week now. Edward and Bella are still making wedding plans. They invited me to come. Bella practically begged me.

"AUNTIE PAYTON!" I heard Buffy scream across the house.

She flamed into my room suddenly, scaring me.

"Gosh, you scared me Buffy Bean!" I said, gasping. Buffy Bean was my nickname for her. She once pointed to herself and said: "I Buffy Bean!" She was trying to say Buffy Mean, but messed up. So now I call her Buffy Bean.

She giggled. "Sorry Auntie Payton."

"It's alright Buffy Bean."

Suddenly Reenesme also flamed in.

"AUNTIE PAYTON!" She also screamed, ran, and suddenly I was lying on my bed while they tickled me to death. They weren't even 1 yet, and they looked like they were 3 already.

"Buffy Bean! Nessie! Let me up!" I also nicknamed Nessie after the Loch Ness Monster, since that was her favorite monster.

"'K Auntie Paytons." They said together, laughing.

Then they got off me, and we giggled together on the bed.

Then Bella and Edward entered, Edward's arm around her waist.

They were smiling.

"Oh Payton," Bella sing-songed. "Guess what we get to do?"

I groaned. I hated it when she sounded like that. "What?"

"I'm dragging you wedding dress shopping along with Alice, Rose, Mom, and Esme. Let's go." She grabbed my arm, but the twins jumped on my back.

"Us too! Us too!" They cried.

Bella sighed. "Oh, alright! And you two too!" They girls cheered, and we walked out.

We were flamed (I held on to the twins, who flamed us after her mom to follow her) to the back of a store, and walked out, catching a cab.

We rode to the dress store and waited as she tried on dresses. The first ones were alright, but not the right ones. Then the best one came.

It looked like it was silk. It had a train, not too long or short, though, and on it was a white flower design that wasn't too noticeable. It had spaghetti straps, and a flower on the right strap. It looked perfect on her. She then tried on her heels. They were sandal heels, white, with black gem things on the straps. (A/N: I'll have the link for it on my profile after the wedding chapter, lol, make you guys wait!)

"It's perfect!" I yelled.

"I agree!" The vampires yelled.

The twins were cooing, "Mommy pretty!"

"Is this it?" The consultant asked her.

Bella isn't one for crying, and I think the woman was expecting her to cry when she found her dress.

Bella twirled in the mirror reflection, and smiled.

"This is it." She said, and turned back us. "This is my dress!"

We all squealed, and stood up, (the twins were clings to me, so I had troubles, making them all laugh) and did a little dance.

"What are we going to do next?" Alice squealed when we were outside.

"I was thinking...how bout a night out? Girls night?" Bella asked, her eyebrows wiggling.

"I don't know..." Esme started.

She shut up when we were glaring at her. "Oh, alright! But this is NOT the bachelorette party!"

We laughed.

"You bet your ass!" Phoebe said, laughing.

We flamed back to the underworld, and put the twins to bed, then went into her closet, getting changed.

I chose a halter top that was a blend of teal and brown. My dark-wash demnin short shorts were with it, and my heels were brown with seven straps. I only wore blue hoop earrings with it. My hair was curled.

Alice wore a _very_ short dress, that was a halter dress, and was sky blue with black strips. Her heels were black with tons of straps. Her earrings were in a triangle shape.

Rose wore a short dress also, that was all black, except for a few beads on the bust area. It was strapless. It was a bit puffy at the bottom, but it looked great on her. Her shoes were boot style, except they were open ones with four straps. She didn't wear any jewelry.

Esme decided not to come along with Phoebe, so that left Bella.

Bella wore a skirt so short, it barely covered anything. Her top was also a halter, but the back was a strap. So basically, her whole back was exposed. It also barely covered her bust. Her heels were hot pink with no straps. She also wore no jewelry.

"Ready ladies?" Bella asked, throwing her abnormally straight hair off her shoulder.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled with the other two.

"Then let's go!" She said laughing, and we flamed out. Well, Bella flamed us out.

We walked up to the security guard, rolled our eyes, and walked in.

The crowd hushed at the sight of us, and we stood side by side, walking over to the VIP section.

"We're VIPs?" Alice asked.

"It's the demon floor. Just act like you belong, and they'll never know." She said, laughing, and they watched as we went up to the demon floor. But when we got to the gate, the guard stopped us.

"Excuse me ladies, this is the VIP area, move along." He said.

We looked over at Bella, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her eyes going black then bursting with flames.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said, bowing his head. "Please forgive me."

"I'll think about it." Bella hissed, and we walked up to the next floor.

Bella's ring shone in the lighting. Never had I seen so many demons in one spot. This place was crowded!

Bella's POV...

Payton seemed to be handling this well. Maybe she _was_ turning evil...Maybe.

It's be great if she was, though.

"Now this is what I call a party." Rose said.

"Totally." Payton said, agreeing.

"I thought so," I said, smiling. "Now, who wants to get drinks?"

"Me!" The three said.

Bella disappeared into the crowd, and brought back two cups of deer blood for the vampires and two martinis for them.

Payton sipped her martini, and then some guy, a demon that looked human, approached her.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you." He said.

Payton looked up at him, and saw that it was in fact Kevin, her ex-boyfriend from high school and the guy she fucked the one night she got drunk.

I heard Payton gasp at the sight of him. "Kevin! You scared me!" She said, catching her breath.

I laughed just a little. "_That's_ Kevin?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded to me, and rolled her eyes.

Payton's POV...

"Surprised to see someone like you up here. How'd you get up here? Sneak in?" He asked, not grasping the concept that I just may be evil too.

"Hell no bitch, walked in with the Source." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"Oh really? And which one of these three would that be?" He asked, addressing the other three.

"Me!" Bella said, piping up. I laughed.

"How do you guys know eachother?" He asked, curious.

"I'm her Aunt, but I concider her more as a cousin, but more of a sister really." Bella said, wrapping her arm around me.

"So that means you're one of those good witches?" Kevin snarled, but kept his voice down, not wanting to make a scene.

"Correction: _was_. That shit is boring, and, to be honest, not fun at all. No, I'm on the evil side of things now. And it's much, _much_ funner." I said, my smile wickedly huge.

"So you're not good anymore?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Nope." I said, popping the P.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

He walked off to meet his new girlfriend, and Bella, Rose, and Alice turned towards me.

"You decided to turn over to our side after all?" Bella asked, the sense of hope in her voice.

"You bet your ass, Bells." I said, and I meant it.

"Yay!" Bella said, jumping, and then pulled me into a tight hug.

"Anytime," I said, giggling. "Sis."

We burst out laughing. She was defiantly like a sister to me, and I loved her like one too.

Later that night...

Bella

I lay in bed next to Edward, drunk.

"Pwease?" I asked, by voice slurred.

"I already...oh, what the hell." He said, and rolled on top of me, ripping my cloths off, then his own.

He kissed me, then cupped my right breast. He licked it, then sucked on it gently, then kissed me down to my waist, looking up at me.

I reached and stuck my hand under the bed, and pulled out the condom box.

I smiled evilly.

He grinned too, ripping the box open and had the condom on in a matter of seconds.

He was suddenly in my, and gosh did it feel good...

Next morning.

Payton

I woke with a hangover. Oh yay.

Chapter 13:

Payton's POV...

I have to go home tonight. I have to go get things that survived through my 'little' rampage. I have a key, and know their work hours. I know when they both are working, which is in an hour, so I'll go then.

Next hour, outside of the manor...

I stood outside as I watched Pandora leave for work. Priya left an hour before. They wouldn't be back for hours.

I went up after she left and unlocked the door. I locked the door after I shut in it, just in case one returned early.

I walked through the house first. I wanted to remember it. After all, I'd only be back for fights...Oh how I'd miss them. But I've made my decision.

And I'm sticking with it.

I held off on my sister's rooms, and went into my room. It was still destroyed. But they cleaned everything - Yes, _EVERYTHING!_ - up!

All my things were in the right place. They must have done the clean up spell. I went into my closet and got my suitcases - all of them. My bed was made, but I set the suit cases on them anyways. I had many, huge suitcases, so I wasn't worried about space.

I packed up all my cloths - somehow they survived. One for my under cloths, one for my shirts, and one for my skirts and pants. I also had one for my shoes and purses. I had used 4 so far. I had a couple more.

I packed up pictures - all of them, some of my grandmother, mother, and us together, or separate. I used another one to pack up some of my personal things - like some things that mom and grams gave me, and my diary. I packed up my computer too. But that had a separate case.

I got another suitcase and put in it my make-up and toiletries. I got my books in another one. My last one held my jewelry, sunglasses, and movies.

So that made 9. Wow. This was it. I sighed. I was leaving. I had to make a few trips in and out, getting my suitcases into my trunk of the car. It was my car. My lovely car. I was glad the neighbors weren't home.

I went back into the house, and into my room. I set the key on my bed. I wouldn't need it anymore. I wrote a note.

_Dear Pandora and Priya,_

_My dear little sisters, you are reading this, wondering how I got in. Well, probably not. I did leave the key for you, after all. So you probably know my decision now. I have spend the last week thinking about it, and have decided. _

_I'm on the other side now, dear sisters. I hope you shall join me one day. I'm happy here, surprising to say. No, this is not a phase. You guys just don't get it, do you? Being on your side means that you die young, when it's not your time to go. Being on my side means that you never die, you live forever, young, beautiful, healthy. And I have family here._

_It's time you know. Bella, the source, she's our Aunt._

_Gram's always told us how she had a sister, Phoebe, who turned evil with her husband, Cole. She never mentioned that she had a daughter. I always knew...They told me when I was young. But made me promise not to tell you guys. They told me not to care about them, to destroy them. But I can not. For they cared for me. They DO care for me. They invited me in their lives and hearts while you guys pushed me out. _

_I enjoy my life, and know that if we have to have a war, we shall. But know that that'll just get you guys killed, like I said, and die young. _

_Though you hate me,_

_Please still love me,_

_Your sister, _

_Payton_

_I love you..._

I set the note next to the key, and let a few tears out.

I went into my sister's room next, and in both turned on their Carrie Underwood Cd's. They had the same ones, surprisingly enough. I hit replay on the same song.

_Little boy, six years old._

_Little too used to being alone_

_Another new mom and dad_

_Another school_

_Another house that'll never be home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_"This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms _

_That I'm passin' through_

_This is just a stop_

_On the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This is my_

_Temporary home"_

_Young mom on her own _

_She needs a little help got nowhere to go_

_She's lookin' for a job,_

_Lookin' for a way out_

_'Cause a half-way house will never be a home_

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_

_"Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

_This is our temporary home_

_It's not where we belong_

_Windows and rooms_

_That we're passin' through_

_This is just a stop_

_On the way to where we're goin'_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This is our,_

_Temporary home"_

_Old man,_

_Hospital bed_

_The room is filled with people he loves_

_And he whispers,_

_" don't cry for me_

_I'll see you all someday"_

_He looks up and says,_

_"I can see God's face_

_This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms,_

_That I'm passin' through_

_This was just a stop,_

_On the way to where I'm goin'_

_I'm not afraid because I know,_

_This was my,_

_Temporary home"_

_This is our temporary home._

Now they'll know what I mean.

I go into each of their closets, breathing in the smell of their cloths deeply to remember. I have this feeling I'll never see them again...

I finally exit the house after a few sobs, and drive to the Cullen home. I park my car, and Bella flamed out, her full of sorrow for me.

"You ready?" She asks.

I let myself sniffle out, "Yes. I'm ready."

We each grab the bags, and she flames us out, to my room.

"Welcome to the family, officially." Bella whispered to me, through another hug.

"Glad to be in it." I said back, and let her go. We had a ceremony planned for tonight. I would get the evil powers I was supposed to have. The same powers that Bella got from becoming the source.

Bella and I sat down, and made a chart of Phoebe, Cole, and her powers. And now she put down my name.

Payton Kira Halliwell

Freezing

Blowing thing up

The list was going to be continued later.

It was the ceremony time. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. It seemed like a party kinda. Except before, I took a pledge, and got the powers that came with being evil.

So now, the list was:

Payton Kira Halliwell

Freezing

Blowing things up

Appearing and disappearing in a ball of fire

Fire coming from hand

Fire balls

Energy balls

Making someone (or thing) set fire by will power

The power was...overwhelming. And it felt like nothing I've ever felt. I felt powerful. I felt complete. Whole.

"How do you feel?" Bella asked me.

I grinned, a cat grin, and said, "Brilliant. Powerful. Whole."

She smiled also, and replied, "Feels good, huh?"

"You bet your ass!" I said, laughing.

"Um, no, I will not bet my ass, for I need it...well, Edward needs it...He has to have _something_ to spank when I've been naughty." Bella said perverted.

I laughed with her, and Edward could be heard laughing from across the room while the rest of his family made gagging noises.

Edward was suddenly there, his arm around her shoulders.

"You're right," I heard him whisper in her ear. "I do need something to spank when you've been naughty...But what can I do when you've been good?" He was tracing her breast.

She groaned a little. "You could get very, very much."

He was suddenly frowning at me. "I can't read your thoughts anymore."

Bella and I shared a look, and laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Bella said.

"Absolutely nothing." I agreed.

The truth was, I was related to her, and, since this was true and I was like her now, he wouldn't be able to read my mind anyways. And damn was I glad about that!

_I was in the club, working. I was a bartender. My cloths were, of course, as short and tight as the Po-Po would let me. Paramore was playing live tonight._

_Right now they were playing "Ignorance", one of my favorite songs._

_"Payton! Pick it up!" My co-worker yelled from the other side of the bar. Her name was Charr. She was very skinny, but not too skinny, she was the exact right weight, and was wearing short and tight cloths too. The thing that scares most people off, but not strong people like me, was that she's bisexual. (A/N: If you don't know what that means, don't read my stories!)_

_We were pretty busy tonight, with the whole, Paramore playing live, thing._

_"Sorry Charr!" I called back, and sped up._

_Some random guy reached across the bar and slapped my ass._

_I just smiled to myself and moved on. I got used to this ever since I started working here._

_We were closing soon. The band was wrapping up._

_Finally we closed._

_"Hey guys! We're going to be heading out of here. You know, the whole, obsessed fans outside thing?" Hailey asked._

_"Yeah, it was nice to meet you guys." I said, and smiled. "Keep in touch."_

_"Yeah, of course!" Hailey said, laughing._

_And then they left, leaving only Charr and I, since the other employees had left already. Charr and I were always the only ones cleanning up afterwords._

_"So," Charr said after we finished wiping down the tables. "what now?"_

_Charr was a newer one, and she always found it funny to ask this question._

_She walked up to me. To say we were drunk was an understatement. We were wasted._

_"Now," I said with a drunk smile, "We dance!"_

_We were insane enough to dance like drunks. But that's because we were._

_"I got to go please the girlfriend," Charr said, with her drunken smile large. "If you know what I mean girl."_

_She winked at me. I got it._

_"Yeah, got to go meet me family." I laughed. "They at home."_

_"Oh, bye bye." She kissed my cheek, like she always does._

_"Okay!" I called, and danced out, flaming home._

I shot up in bed. What an odd dream.

"Yay! Auntie's up! Buffy, Auntie's up!" Renesme called to Buffy.

"Auntie's up?" Buffy screamed.

I groaned as the twins climbed onto my bed, tackling me.

"Girls, girls, I'm up! Just get off of me!" I said with a laugh, and sat up, flaming out of the bed into my closet.

I decided what to wear quickly.

Straight legged jeans with a pink tank top that had rhinestones on it. I picked a hot pink leopard heel that matched my hot pink leopard print heart earrings. I had a drop pearl necklace and a black purse that I put on my shoulder. (Picture on website)

I walked out, took a shower, and got dressed. I brushed through my hair, and put on little make-up. I didn't need too much after all.

"Hey." I heard Bella say from behind me, and I jumped 5 feet in the air.

I whipped around. "You scared me."

She laughed. "I can tell. Where are you off to?"

"I don't know. It's just one of those days where I just want to get out of the...house?...I guess, you know?"

"Yeah. If you want a reason, we need groceries. That's if you want to though. I don't want to make you." She smiled the kindest smile I had ever seen.

"Yeah, I'll go. I do need to get out. If you want, I could take the twins too." I offered.

"Oh, they'd love that!" Bella smiled wider.

"Buffy, Renesme, come here!" I called to them, and they flamed to me in an instant.

"Yeah?" Renesme asked, being her snotty self. I loved that about her. She didn't let anyone give her shit, and if they did, she called them on it. And then cussed them out.

"We're going to the store, so come here." I said, and picked them up, smiling at Bella as I flamed out.

We stepped out from the house, the Cullen's house, and I got them in their car seats.

"Yay!" The twins suddenly yelled, and I laughed.

Chapter 14:

She wolf

We were still in the store. I had finally got the girls to sit in the kart that had the seats in front and it was in the shape of a car.

I have to admit, they loved the attention they got.

"Ah, twins. You must be so proud." And elderly lady said to me.

"Oh, no. They're my nieces. I'm babysitting. But yeah, they are cute. Except for when they're hyper." I shuddered, and the lady chuckled, and walked away.

I got the food, and went to check out.

The lady sneered at the girls.

"Uh, kids. You don't look like a mother lady." She said.

I grew a deep shade of red, my eyes turning pitch black, my jaw and fists clenching and unclenching tightly. She gasped in fear.

"Never - and I mean never - call my nieces 'kids', and never insult them like that. Or you won't live to see another day bitch." I snarled at her. Okay, maybe it was a bit much, but I'm very protective of them.

Then I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned, glaring, and saw my sisters through my black eyes.

Pandora and Priya just stared at me, mouths open. I gave them a smile.

"Hello ladies." I said with a smirk, and let the kids out of the kart, picking them up. "Buffy, Renesme, say hello to my sisters, your _good_" I sneered the word "aunts, Pandora and Priya."

"Eww!" They both echoed, and I laughed.

"Good girls. Now, get your asses down and help me with the damn bags! Half of this is yours you know!" I said, and tapped their heads after I set them on the ground.

"Okay Auntie Payton!" They said, and grabbed as many bags as they could, saying they had their father's super human strength.

I only had to carry three bags.

I put the cart back, and called over to my sisters.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you two soon! I can't wait." I winked, and left, even though my chest was heavy with sorrow, and we went out to the car, loading the groceries into the back. Then, playfully, I began to put them in the trunk too.

"Hey!" They yelled at me.

"Opps, you guys aren't groceries! You're people! Well, you're small, so excuse me." I said, laughing, lifting them out and crossed my eyes while I stuck out my tongue.

But suddenly I felt a little burn on my tongue, and turned to face Renesme.

She giggled. "We ain't that damn small you bitch!"

All three of us started laughing.

I got them in the car, closed the door, and went around to my seat.

But before I could open the door, Priya had thrown me against the car with her telekinesis.

My eyes went black again.

"Payton," She snarled. "you tell your _family_ that we're ready. And we don't need the power of three. Two's enough. And we will win."

I got in the car, and rolled down the window, starting the car.

"You can't defeat the source without the power of three bitches. And we're not scared of you." I snarled at them, and started to drive the car towards them. They were standing in the middle of the parking lot.

Priya used her powers to keep the car back, so I stuck out my hand from the window, and started my fire towards them, nearly hitting them, but then took it away.

"Get out of my way." I snarled at them, and it had so many meaning. One was get out of my way so I could get the hell out of here, because one of the fucking shoppers just called the police and I could hear the sirens, and not to stop me from moving ahead in my power.

They stepped aside just as the cop car pulled in.

"Girls, hang on." I said, rolling up the window. "We're out running the police."

"COOL!" They echoed.

So we sped off, the police following us.

Soon we had dozens of police cars and helicopters after us.

"Fun!" Buffy giggled.

"Yeah, it is. Now, unbuckle yourselves and grab the groceries."

They did. So they were up front with me now, and we whipped into a park. We got out and started running, me holding the heaviest bags, and them holding the other bags.

"Run like the wind young ones!" I said with a laugh.

"THIS IS FUN!" The twins yelled together, but then suddenly they were snatched up and I was tackled to the ground.

"Damn, we were caught. Well, it was a good chase, huh girls?" I asked them.

"Fun fun fun!" Buffy said giggling.

"You stupid mother fucker, let us go!" Renesme snarled at the man, but that only made him tighten his grip.

"What were you thinking, taking two little girls with you? What kind of example are you even trying to set?" The policeman to my right hissed in my ear as they set me in a police seat all alone. They separated the twins in different squad cars too.

Now that's just cruel.

We were stared at as we walked into the police station, me, then Renesme, then Buffy.

They locked me in a cell, and the girls in one across from me.

They reached through the bars, trying to get to me. None of us were having the sense to use our powers.

"AUNTIE PAYTON! AUNTIE PAYTON! AUNTIE PAYTON!" They were screaming over and over and over.

Then an officer approached me.

"Are you Payton Kira Halliwell? The one that went missing?" He asked.

"Depends on who the fuck is asking. But if you must know, than yes, I am, why?" I said.

"And you've had these children for how long?" He asked, making notes on a clip board.

"They aren't mine. They're two. And a half. They're my cousin's. I was taking them grocery shopping when my bitchy, we-think-we're-all-that and look-at-us, we're-perfectly-good sisters decided to threaten me. See how that one turned out, nearly burn their faces off. I should have." I was mostly talking to myself.

"Attempted murder." He said.

"Yeah, what's your damn point?" I snapped. I could kill him right now.

"Well that'll get you a few years. But who's your cousin?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. She's missing too. But her real name is Isabella Marie Turner. She's a wanted suspect for murder, along with her parents smart one." I sneered.

"A family of criminals." He said.

"Yeah, smart one. Oh, and something else..." I smiled evilly, my eyes turning black as I flamed out to face him. I grabbed his collar as he turned pale. "I'm a demon and a witch from hell. The two little girls, Buffy and Renesme," I paused as they joined me. "Are demons, witches, vampires, and are the start for the generation from the source of all evil."

I let him go, but lit him on fire with my mind, killing him quickly.

Luckily, we were in a room with no cameras or anyone else.

"Let's go girls." I said, and we flamed back home. But we still had on our handcuffs, so when we arrived, they freaked out.

"What did you guys do?" Esme screamed.

"Let's see, tried to run over my sisters, got in a chase with the cops, got caught, got put in a room in different cells, flamed out of the cells, killed a cop, and flamed home." I said, giggling.

Bella just stared at me in approval, like she was proud of me and that I was teaching her girls the right way to do things.

"What? Tell the whole story!" Alice cried, so I did.

"Damn, you got guts!" Emmett said.

"Payton, that's the best thing you could have taught the girls!" Bella squealed.

"Why thank you." I giggled. She jumped over a chair and hugged me tightly. "Uh, Bella, need to breathe!"

"Sorry." She giggled out, but let me go.

***Later***

Okay. This sounds bad, I know. But I needed to go out. To the clubs. Now. Even though I'm a wanted criminal now. And murderer. But still. I needed to get out of here. Pronto.

So I went into my closet and picked out my outfit.

I had a denim mini skirt and a bright red halter top. It was a deep V. Right under the bust, the middle was open , bound together by four silver rings that you could see my stomach through. Totally sexy if you ask me. My shoes were red leather ankle boots that had heels. I was also wearing a gold necklace that said love on it.

I mean, who wouldn't love me in this outfit? Ha ha.

I curled my hair, then pulled all of it into a pony tail. Now my pony tail was curly. Cool. (A/N: Sorry. This has just been on my mind lately...uh, don't ask! Outfit on website!)

I added some eyeliner and mascara, put some money in my bra, and flamed out.

I was behind the bar, and I peeked out, looking for possible policemen.

I saw there was none, and walked up to the security guard. He bowed at me (he had seen me with the source. He's a demon) and let me pass.

I was, again, stared at as I entered. Damn. Am I that fucking hot?

She wolf by Shakira was playing.

I love this song! Suddenly, I felt a pull. It was like the song was speaking to me in a way. But that's not where the pull was directly coming from. I couldn't control my legs. I walked straight to the back room, where the bands that played stayed until preforming time. I knew this because this was the place from my dream.

I walked in, no one bothered to look at me on the way.

There sat Shakira, dressed completely in black, eyes closed while she chanted over some black candles. Wait, Shakira practiced witchcraft?

Her eyes snapped open when she heard my heel step closer. I yelped in surprise.

She smiled at me though.

"So you are the next witch to receive my gift, no?" She asked, and stepped up to me.

"What gift?" I asked, not denying the whole witch thing. I was, after all.

"I'm a warlock. You know, evil witch? So are you. But you're different, see. You're powerful. Used to be one of the charmed ones. Now you're part of the source of all evil group because she's your aunt. You have many powers and you look exactly like your grandmother." She said, her eyes never leaving mine.

"H-how did you know that?" I gasped.

"I can see your past by looking in your eyes. It's one of my powers. Along with, going along with the song I wrote, She Wolf, shape shifting into a wolf. Now it's time to give the gift to one who's power is greater to mine, as my ancestors have for centuries. But, alas, I will still have my gift. You will too, though. Payton Kira Halliwell, do you accept the gift?" She asked me.

"I...yes." I said. Who wouldn't want more power?

"Then it is done." She said, and closed her eyes, chanting. Then I felt a surge of power that wouldn't fade. At least, not now.

She smiled. "Powerful, isn't it? It feels great." She said.

"Yes, it does." Then she showed me how to shift into a wolf. I must say, I am loving this power.

My fur was pure white. I mean, white as snow. It was beautiful. (picture on website)

Suddenly, she bowed to me. Her fur was brown, gray, and black.

We shifted back into humans (or whatever you'd call us) and she bowed her head at me.

"Congratulations, Payton. White is a rare color for witches with this gift. It signals power and authority. Many will fear you in the near future. Pain is near, along with great joy with the same package. But do stick with it. For you shall turn out happy. You will know what I mean later." She smiled.

"Um, thanks?" I said, not sure what to say.

"Thank you for meeting with me. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime. And, Payton?"

"Yes?"

"Just so you know, sometimes I go by my middle names in public if you see me, because of the whole famous thing, call me Isabel Mebarak. My full name is Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll." She said with a smile.

"Okay. I didn't know that, but sure." I said and laughed.

"Now get out before security comes in to get me so I can preform. And, yes, you will work here. And you'll apply tonight." And with that, she gave me her number and pushed me out.

I stuffed her number in my bra and sat at the bar, filling out an application. Never disobey Skakira. Or Isabel. Or whatever she wanted me to call her.

"Okay, I'll turn this into the manager and we'll see what he says." She said with a smile, and I ordered a drink.

I was sitting there, sipping my drink, and saw Shakira come on. She winked at me, giggling to herself. I couldn't help smiling. She's insane.

She finished with She Wolf, and came onto the dance floor to dance, and after a while came up to the bar to get a drink.

She sat next to me. "One water please." She said, and the waitress gulped and nodded like a little puppy.

"A water Shakira? Really?" I joked.

"Hey, got to stay healthy somehow." She said playfully, then smacked my arm.

"Hey!" I jokingly glared at her. "We're witches! We just simply say a spell and the hang-over's gone!" I whispered that part in her ear, and she threw her head back and laughed a big laugh.

Okay, the press was probably loving this right now. I could see the headlines now: _Shakira has a secret best friend!_ They don't get any better these days.

Like people care. Well, they actually do. People were actually giving me death glares.

"Come on Payton. You have to dance!" She pleaded after finishing her water.

"Okay, fine, but you owe me." I said with a glare.

"That's okay with me. I'll just bring you a rabbit." She gave me a playful smile. Uh! Like I'd eat that! I'm not a full wolf! I eat cooked meat, thanks!

"Ha ha, very funny." I shot back, and we went out and started dancing.

But in the middle of "Get The Party Started" by P!nk and Redman, she started to stare at this totally gorgeous man. He was staring at me, unable to hide a smile. I didn't know him. He didn't know me. But he was hot, and I felt a pull for him.

"Go to him." Shakira whispered in my ear, and I did.

I basically ran, the press following me. Hey, always abandon the famous person for the famous person's friend witch.

"Hi." I said, breathless. "I'm Payton."

"I'm Sean." (A/N: I hope you know how that's really pronounced. If you don't, that's just sad!) He said, and grinned madly.

"Um..." I bit my lower lip, and started to play with my hair. I didn't know what to say. He was hot. I wanted to get him in bed, and now that I mentioned it...the tingling on my inner thighs tingled more.

"So..." We didn't know what to say. I could see easily that he had a slight case of a boner...Is it ME that's turning him on? No way. I can't be doing THAT to a guy like HIM. No. Not possible.

"Yeah..."

Well, we finally started to talk. His name was Sean Broderson. He was adopted when he was 2. He had two sisters, Elizabeth Young and Emily Broderson. They were both younger than him, but Elizabeth got married young and is pregnant. Emily is still in high school. He's very protective of them. He's two years older than me. He has a condo that's near his sister Elizabeth, which he calls Liz or Lizard, and her husband Carter Young's house along with his parents house.

I told him that I have two sisters - Priya and Pandora Halliwell. But we had a major fight and that I'm not speaking to them for anything. I told him I'm staying with my cousin, Isabella, but Bella for short, and her fieonce' Edward Cullen, along with their twins, Renesme and Buffy. I told him that because of the huge house, Edward's family, Esme and Carlisle, his parents, and his siblings, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, and my aunt and uncle, Pheobe and Cole. Edward and his siblings are adopted, none related, except for Rosalie and Jasper, who were twins.

"That's a lot of adopted children." He said, surprised.

"They're our age, Sean." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound bad. I think it's great, really." He gave me his number, and I waited until he wasn't looking to stuff it in my bra along with shakira's.

But then we heard sirens. Many sirens.

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself. I started to panic. I didn't want to be arrested again, let alone in front of Sean! What a turn off!

"I got to get out of here!" We both said to each other at the same time.

I was shocked he said it, and he was shocked I said that.

So we snuck out the back door, running for a couple blocks.

"Why are you running from the cops?" He asked me.

"It's a long story. Basically, they want me because I tried to run over my sisters with my car, then went on a chase with the twins in the car, and escaped from jail. You?" I asked.

"Long story." Was all he said. Hey! I told you my story bitch! And to think I wanted to fuck you! Damn it, I still do.

"Well, I ought to get home...call me sometime." He said, kissed my hand, and walked away. I looked around, made sure no one was looking, and flamed home.

I entered the numbers into my phone, put my money away, took off my cloths, and went to bed in a robe.

This was an interesting night...

Chapter 15:

Secret keeping

**Me: Hey Sean. It's Payton, from the bar last night.**

**Sean: Oh, hey Payton. How ya been?**

**Me: Good. I'm bored though. You?**

**Sean: Bored as fuck.**

**Me: How is fucking **_**boring**_**? :P**

**Sean: Ha ha, very funny.**

**Me: So, we're both bored. What you want to do?**

**Sean: How about you meet me at Ronnie's Place in 10?**

**Me: I'll be there.**

It was the next day, and I headed out now. I flamed behind a tree a block away, then walked to the family owned restaurant. He was already there, getting a table. A little early aren't you?

I walked up, and smiled.

"Hello Sean."

He jumped at the sound of my voice. "Hello Payton."

"Booth or table?" I asked.

"Table." He said, and we got seated.

I ordered my favorite, and he ordered too.

"So, last night was...interesting." He finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Very. You never said why you're running from the cops. Maybe it's not a good idea to be in public though...don't want to get caught do we?"

"I told you, it's a long story." He said stiffly, and I noticed that he had tensed up. Hmm. Interesting.

"Come on! I told you my story!" I whined. What? I had to at least try.

"I said no, Payton." He said dryly. Ouch.

I know he saw the hurt expression on my face, and I tried to keep my eyes from going black and my hands from heating up to throw some fire at him.

"Payton, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh." He said, but my anger was now starting to boil out.

He reached out and tried to touch my hand, but when his fingers brushed against mine, I pulled back instantly. Now it's his turn to be hurt.

I stood up, grabbing my purse.

I put my hand up, stopping him from following me.

"Forget it." Was all I said, and I walked out, just walking. I didn't want to go home yet. But I needed to use my powers. Now.

I walked into the demon club and went up to the demon floor, buying myself a drink quickly.

I downed it. I then flamed out to an alley. But I saw people not too far away, not noticing me. I hid behind a bush, and there stood Sean.

"Why can't I tell her?" Sean was screaming at another guy. He looked like he was in-charge of the group.

"Because. She's not one of us." One of the others said.

"But...she's different. She'd understand. Why can't I at least give her part of the story to get her to stop asking why the police are after us?" He complained.

Wait, huh?

Now I'm confused.

"Because. Give her parts, and she'll want more. Give it time. Maybe after much time." The leader man said.

"But I already feel close to her." Sean said.

It was now that I realized they were all wearing cloaks.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER!" The leader boomed. Damn.

I stepped on a twig, and it made a big _snap!_ sound. Shit.

They turned their heads in my direction. "Someone's here."

"Hey! Whoever you are, come out and face us like a man! Or woman! Or whatever you are!" Sean called out. Ouch. That stung.

I quickly flamed into my room.

**Me: I'm sorry I was so bitchy. Can I make it up to you?**

**Sean: Yeah, you were bitchy. You might be able to though.**

**Me: How?**

**Sean: Meet me at my house? I have a surprise. I was just about to text you.**

My heart skipped a beat.

**Me: Okay...I'll be there soon.**

**Sean: Great!**

I flamed to the Cullen's house, and took one of their cars. I arrived at Sean's condo, and knocked on the door.

He flung the door open, a smile on his face. "Payton..."

"Sean..." I replied, and started to step in, when I realized he hadn't moved yet. He was staring at my face. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just...you're beautiful damn it." He said, and I blushed.

I started to step in again, and knocked right into him. Now we were standing so close...I could tilt my head up and kiss him if I felt like it.

He suddenly switched places with me so we were standing in eachother's spots, like this was my house. He walked into me, backing me up as he shut the door. Horny are you?

He held my head and kissed me. But the kiss meant something else. He _was_ horny. Well that turned me on.

I kissed him back, and the traitor thought entered my mind. _It's too soon. We met last night for shit's sake!_ Well, fuck that. If I want to fuck him, I will.

He backed me through a doorway and onto his bed, nibbling on my lower lip.

But then we heard a phone ring, and he quickly parted from me, answering it like it held the answers to the universe.

"Hello?" He sounded annoyed.

He listened to the reply, then got angry.

"Now?...Fine! I'm coming god damn it!" He snapped his phone shut so fast that it snapped in half. Damn.

"I'm sorry Payton. It's an emergency." Now I was pissed.

"Aw, come on! You piss me off and I leave! Then you say you want me to come over! You say you want to give me a surprise, so I come! Then we are happily on our way to doing it, and you suddenly have to fucking leave! I don't know what your fucking problems are, and I don't plan on finding out!" I hissed, grabbed my purse, and started down the street.

But he grabbed my arm. "Payton, look, I'm sorry damn it! I don't want to go, but I HAVE to! Believe me, I'd tell you if I could! But I can't! And don't tell me you aren't hiding things either!"

I pulled away from him and stormed away.

****A few weeks later****

Okay, so we had gotten on the wrong track that night. But we've been dating since, believe it or not. He doesn't know anything about me really, and I don't know a thing about that group he's in. He does keep going off places in the middle of things though. Like sex.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"Um...I don't know." I said with a laugh.

"Well, how about a dinner with my family? You can finally meet my mom, dad, Emily, Liz, and Carter." He said. "That and I already made the plans." He laughed with me.

"Hmm, it'd be rude to say no now." I joked.

So we headed over.

"Payton, this is my mom, Alexis, my dad, Will, my sisters, Elizabeth and Emily, and Elizabeth's husband, Carter Young." He introduced. "Guys, this is Payton Halliwell."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Liz said, a tease sent to Sean. "Sean hasn't stopped talking about you."

So we sat, made a little chit chat, and ate.

Suddenly my phone rang.

Bella.

I picked it up.

"Hello Bella." I said with a smile.

"Hey Payton. We kinda need you...it's them. We think." I went pale. No. No, my sisters wouldn't attack now.

"Why now?" I whispered.

"Ask your fucking sisters that question when we get there." She said, and hung up. I sighed.

"Is everything all right Payton?" Emily asked.

"Actually, it's not. There's a family emergency. I'll see you guys soon I hope though. So sorry to cut this short." I meant it.

"I'll take you to your car." Sean said, and the ride was silent.

"I have to go too, actually. I got a text. Again." He sighed.

I sighed too. "Yeah..."

So I drove to the Cullen's and flamed home.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as I got there.

"I already told you Pay." Bella said. I sighed.

"Yeah."

So all of us - the whole entire family, even vampires - flamed to an abandoned alley.

Then we saw cloaked figures walking up. Those were definitely not my sisters. Unless they joined a cult.

But the cloaks were familiar. And then I gasped.

Chapter 16:

Battles arising

No. It-it couldn't be! But I'd recognize those cloaks anywhere! But I had to stand my ground. For my family. Even if it meant killing him. Killing Sean.

But when they came up, and took off their hoods, he wasn't there. Huh?

What's with that? Eh, whatevs.

"Before you attack, you should know that we are only astral projections. And we are only warning you." The leader said.

"Oh? Why would you warn me, you're on the _other_ side." Bella snarled.

"Because, even though the charmed ones are...missing one," They glanced at me, and I glared back. "They wanted us to tell you that they're ready to fight you."

"So the bitches think they can defeat us. Payton, just how stupid are your sisters?" Phoebe asked.

"Very. As stupid as an ant." I replied, enjoying dissing them.

"We could guess that." Cole said.

"No dip." Alice agreed.

No one expected this from her. She was turning evil. Good.

"Well, we'll go now. You've been warned." And with that, they disappeared.

"I'm going to have a nice chat with my sisters." I snarled, and flamed out into my old room. I could hear them in the hall, running up to the attic. I could hear flames going around. A demon was here.

I opened the door, my eyes going black as I walked past him up to the attic. He followed, about to kill me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I snarled at him, making a fireball. "No one said I was the good sister. Now, let's go kill them."

We walked up, me first.

They gasped.

"Hello bitches. Really, you couldn't come and warn us yourselves, you had to send the fags to us. So much for being ready for the fight wimps." I hissed at their shocked - and slightly scared - faces.

"Well, we were busy with this demon behind you." Priya snarled back.

"Right. You wimps. I came in person, demon, whatever. But you," I laughed. "You bitches are to chicken to even show up. So how the fuck are you going to be ready for a fight when you won't show up? And shut the fuck up, I can tell your scared just by me standing here. We both know I can kill you right now, alone. But I want to include Bella. You've caused her hell."

Suddenly, Bella flamed in, next to me.

"Are you insane?" She whisper-hissed at me.

"No. They're being wimps now. They're scared. Look at the bitches." I said back, and looked at them.

Now they were in total fear.

Then it hit me. No one but Shakira knew about my new power. Oops.

"Hey, bitches." I called to my sisters.

Then I quickly whispered to Bella, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just had no time."

"Watch this new power I got." I said, back to them, and shifted wolf.

I started to growl at their feared faces, starting to stalk towards them.

Then, suddenly, our white lighter, Leo, orbed in. He was Piper's husband and white lighter too.

I let out a one of my wolf laughs. You think that can stop us?

"The source. And...a wolf?" He asked, confused.

I snarled, then shifted back throwing fire at him.

"I'm Payton, you useless piece of shit!" I snarled at him.

He gasped.

"Yeah, get over it." I said, laughing with Bella.

"You're both bitches from _hell_." Pandora snarled.

"Correction: We're both sexy bitches from the underworld." Bella giggled.

So did I.

"You guys make me sick. I can't believe you're my sister." Pandora gagged.

"Um, okay, first thing first: One, I don't like you either. Second: Bella's your aunt, so you're related to her too." I said, sticking my tongue out at Bella.

Okay, we were too playful.

"WHAT?" Leo, Pandora, and Priya screamed.

Bella and I looked at each other, giggled, and flamed out to my room.

We fell laughing and rolled around on the floor. I was clutching my sides. They hurt from laughing.

Suddenly, Edward walked in, then looked at the left to Bella, then to the right to me.

He looked confused but amused.

"I'm not going to ask, just take my wife to bed to work." He winked at Bella, and she giggled. He picked her up, and she growled playfully in the back of her throat, and he ran out with her, closing the door.

I was bored, so I decided to go out and kill the person - Tyler, yes, him - that knows about us still.

I found him easily in an alley smoking. Uh.

Classic.

"Hey! You!" I snarled at him. "Tyler, right?"

"Yeah. And, baby, I'm free tonight. We could go to my place...get a little workout going." He said. Gross. Not with you. Not in this lifetime.

"Uh, fuck no!" I gagged. I grabbed him by his collar. "I believe your side and my side have some unfinished business. Correct?"

"What are you talking about lady?" He didn't seem scared, just pissed.

"What I'm talking about," I pushed him to the ground, still holding onto his collar. I made a fireball with my free hand, my eyes going black. "Is that it's time you die. For good."

His face then read recolonization and fear.

"Shit! Please no!" He started to cry.

"Hey! You, the bitch with the fireball!" I heard a familiar voice say. Oh shit.

I turned, and snarled at him. He gasped.

"Pay-Payton?" Sean asked.

"Sean?" I asked, even though it was him. I wasn't in the mood to have my kill get loose, so I just lit him of fire with the fireball. As he ran around trying to get off the flames that wouldn't get off until I got rid of them. I stood up, and put my hands on my hips. "You know, it's not very nice to interrupt my killing time."

"You...you're a demon?" He sounded hurt. God, don't be a baby.

"Isn't it obvious?" I blinked, making it seem like it was.

He gave a short laugh, but there was no humor. No heart. "I guess it should be."

Tyler fell down and died. I cleared his body away.

"So..." He didn't know what to say.

I sighed. Time to tell him. "Look, I know your on the _other_ side." I sneered the other part. "And I know you kill creatures like me. So what are you going to do?"

He never replied, just looked shocked. I rolled my black eyes, and flamed out.

_**Sean: You can probably guess that it's over between us now.**_

I know what I wanted to do now. And I was going to do it, saying that Sean and I aren't dating anymore. I was going to go out and get a new man

Chapter 17:

Figure yourself out in order to tell what you're feeling

**WARNING: This chapter is more in detail that the other sex scenes! It includes lesbians, and toys ;) Not for those who don't find girl on girl action right. I'm just saying. Personally, I really, really like this chapter ;) Made me horny just writing it!**

I picked out an outfit to wear to the club out in Seattle. It was very simple. A deep purple strapless top with ruffles down the left side and heavy stitch short shorts with silverish white stripper heels. (Picture on website. Seriously. Join The damn thing. And check out the photo for the outfit. It's damn hot.)

I smiled at my reflection, but frowned when my mirror started to shake a little.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Harder Edward! Oh God! Let me lick it!" I could hear Bella scream. Oh for the love of God! Do I have to listen to them fucking?

So I sent Bella a thought of mine:

_**You guys are so damn loud at fucking it's amazing the whole house can't hear you!**_

She replied, _**Doesn't it just make you horny? Go out and get fucking woman! It feels great!**_

I laughed out loud to myself, and flamed out after stuffing money in my pocket. I arrived in Seattle, in the bathroom of the hottest club in town - _Cloud 9_.

I came out, and was stared at by the guys. But even though they were hot, I wasn't pulled to them. I went out and danced.

But suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned and saw the girl from my dream, Charr, staring at me.

She had chocolatey brown hair that went to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were piercingly green and her face was angelic. I felt instantly attracted and turned on. Wait a fucking minute. I'm not a lesbian. I'm not. Am I? Maybe I'm just tired of men. Yeah, that's it. I need a break.

But I can't help but start to feel my thong get a little wet. Am I bisexual? Maybe.

So I walk over and she smiles. I can't help but return it.

"Hey. I'm Payton." I say, taking in her beauty.

"I'm Charr." She stares at me with curiosity.

"How old are you?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself. That sounded perverted. But her face lit up.

"I'm 21." She said, then bit her lip. "You?"

"I'm 22." I said. (A/N: I know she's supposed to be 25. I changed it. Get over it.)

Soon, we were laughing our asses off at the women trying to flirt with an extremely hot guy who was staring at the two of us.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Charr asked, clearly flirting. I admire her bravery.

"I have a couple ideas..." I said, making it clear I had only one idea in mind. I wiggled my eyebrows. She laughed while smiling brightly. It made her face glow with pleasure.

"Well, lets go...get to that...shall we?" She asked, and under the table I felt her rubbing her leg against mine. I rubbed back.

"Yes. Let's go do that." I was definitely turned on. And I could tell she was too.

We got up, and walked out, the man still staring at us. Creepy. We walked a block, occasionally brushing arms and thighs, and then arrived at her condo.

I took off my shoes because she did, and stepped a little closer to her. She also stepped closer brushing my hair from my face, and bit her lip.

I cupped the side of her face, and she leaned into it. She started to lean towards me, and I met her fully. Our eyes closed, and I put my hands on her hips. She wrapped hers around my neck, and pulled me closer.

I felt myself starting to let go of my boundaries, and let my hands roam up her shirt. I ran then around her back, and then licked her neck.

She moaned in response.

She cupped my breast, rubbing it gently. My nipples went hard. Oh god, I really am attracted to her.

I moved her back to the only bedroom in the condo and laid her down on the bed, taking my shirt off and laying on top of her.

She was rubbing her thigh up against my opening. Oh god, what a turn on.

I took her shirt off, and sucked on her nipple. She didn't have a bra on.

I felt my opening throbbing slightly. I moaned when she took off my strapless bra and licked my breast.

I took off her pants, rubbing her spot. She moaned loudly.

Our night was great from there on. I'm pretty sure you can imagine what happened. (A/N: I don't want to spoil their fun yet. Don't worry, I'll go and explain one of their ***Cough* **many ***Cough*** sex scenes. And, yes, in case you were wondering, I'm Bisexual. Get over it. The world is full of us.)

**Later**

It's 1 in the morning. I was up, but Charr wasn't. We were both under the covers naked. I got up and put on a large T-shirt I found on a shirt. It barely covered my lower half, but it wasn't showing either.

That was some of the best sex I've ever had.

I walked around her room, and then walked into her huge walk in closet. Damn. It was about the same size as mine! On one wall, it was filled with belly dancing outfits, sarees, and other things from India. It was now that I realized her interior design of the condo was Indian. Her bed was amazing, now that I had the chance to really look. Then on one wall, there were pants, and on another shirts.

There was a dresser in her room that I asumed held bras and panties, but I had to check.

In the top was what I expected to find. Bras and panties. But in the next one I found a crown. It was really pretty. But why did she have all this Indian stuff? I shut the drawer and exited the room, heading to the bathroom. As I got there, I thought over the amazing night I had. My opening started to throb as I thought about when she ate me out...Oh god, I'm going to need to take a shower.

So I went in and started the water, peeling off the shirt. I went back to her room and she wasn't awake still. Must be really tired. I got on the floor and decided to look under the bed.

There I found a box of condoms, and a bag. I pulled out the bag. Inside were dildos, vibrators, and other stuff.

I giggled to myself. Hey, I was horny, she wasn't awake, and I had the supplies right here. So I grabbed a vibrator and a dildo and headed back into the bathroom. I locked the door and slowly shoved the over sized model of a dick into my waiting 0. I moaned to myself, and pressed the vibrator against it. I worked the vibrator into my 0 too. I felt like I was going to split in two. It felt so amazing.

I growled and hissed as I moved them in faster and harder until I just took out the vibrator and shoved the other in all the way, reaching depths I didn't even know existed.

I let out a scream as I came, and exited the do from my 0. That was great. I washed them off quickly and returned them to the place of which I found them. She's still not awake. Holy shit, does she not wake up?

I left the shirt in her room as I went back into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I showered and in the middle, Charr woke up and joined me in the shower.

I smiled to myself when she entered. I could hear her and she knew it, but she kissed my shoulder. I turned, and kissed her hard.

I explored her mouth with my tongue and we finished our shower.

I got dressed in my cloths from the night before and had to go.

"Sorry. I'll call you." We exchanged numbers, and I left.

Something tells me I have a girlfriend. Now, how should I tell Bella?

Chapter 18:

Meet my girlfriend

Okay, I haven't told Bella - or anyone, for that matter - about Charr yet. It's been a week, an I don't know what to say.

"Payton, get your ass ready! We're going out!" Bella yelled into the room, and I got ready.

We were going to go looking for the bachelorette party place. We were out, and decided on a place. What else but get a separate area, still part of the action, with couches and our own personal strippers.

When Bella turned to me to consider the strippers, I sent a thought to her. I had to tell her. That what exactly? I was gay? No, I was bi, not lesbian. I was attracted to both after all.

_**Um, Bella...I kinda need to tell you something. It's important. Can we talk in private for a second?**_ I thought to her.

She looked at me with worry and kindness. She nodded once, and took me off to sit down on one of the couches while Alice, Rose, Phoebe, and Esme talked to the guy helping us.

"What's wrong Payton? Hmm?" She asked. It wasn't an annoyed gesture, it was a worried one.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that last week I was here..." I blushed deeply.

"Yeah, you said you had awesome sex that night..." She winked at me. "Why, did you two get together and now your worried about the stripper? You don't have to have one you know. But there aren't any guys aloud that we know, so...you wouldn't be getting a lap dance." She giggled.

"No! No, I'm not worried about the stripper, and yeah, we kinda did get together that night...it's just not what you think it is...I mean, yeah, we're dating, but..." How should I word this.

"Come on, just say it. I love you like the sister I never had, and I promise I won't judge you." I looked over and saw three vampire eyes occasionally darting at me.

_**Sorry about them. Tell me in thought if you don't want them to know yet. Or at all.**_ Bella's thoughts were clear.

_**It's...complicated.**_ I thought back.

_**Pay, if you don't tell me then I'll personally annoy the living shit out of you-**_ I decided to cut her off before she could finish.

_**Her name is Charr**_ There. I said - or thought - it.

She blinked at me, then gave me a sly smile.

"You really like to bend the rules, don't you Payton?" She asked, laughing.

"You're not freaked out?" I asked.

"No. You're family. I don't judge my family. Most of the time." She and I both laughed.

Suddenly, I saw Charr walk in the club. The club was, after all, open.

I looked up, making eye contact with her. She smiled.

"That her?" Bella whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Call her over."

"Charr!" I called out, waving her over. She danced over, and smiled brighter.

"Charr, this is my cousin, Bella." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Charr." Bella said warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella." Charr said, and laced her fingers through mine.

"You must be Payton's girlfriend then?" Bella asked, already knowing.

"Yep." Charr said, kissing my cheek. I felt her hot tongue lick a little.

The others walked up.

"Charr, this is Bella's fiance's mother, Esme, Esme's daughters, Rosalie and Alice, and Bella's mother, Phoebe. We were planning Bella's bachellorette party." I said.

"Yeah. I just found out about you recently. I decided that maybe you'd like to come?" Bella asked.

"Sure, I'll come." Charr said, and smiled wider, giving my hand a squeeze.

I grinned too.

I mouthed 'thanks' to Bella, and watched as Charr bounced out of the bar with a wide grin on her face.

"And that was my girlfriend." I said.

"Since when did you become a lesbian?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"Last week. When I hooked up with Charr." I said with a laugh.

They laughed at me.

"You know, the lifestyle isn't too bad..." I winked, and they gagged at me. I pouted.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Esme asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, it runs in the family." I answered, slinging an arm around Bella and Phoebe's shoulder's. We all laughed.

After that, we went to the dress store, picking out our dresses.

Her Maid of Honor, she decided, would be _moi_. We were all shocked.

Rosalie and Alice would be bridesmaids. She didn't want a huge wedding. Well, she did, but she only wanted close, personal friends (family) as her bridal party. Don't ask why. I don't even know. When I get married, it'll be HUGE!

My dress is black, and has jewels right under the bust in multiple line patterns. There's a cut about mid thigh that goes from there to the bottom, which hits the floor.

Alice and Rose's dresses are red spaghetti straps that also reaches the floor. It's beaded under the bust too, though you can't see it as much as mine, because mine is silver beaded. It's a beautiful dress, really.

Phoebe's dress is red and a V-neck. It nearly touches the floor, but stops about two inches above. It has some sparkle on the bust.

Esme's is black, and a very deep V-neck. It, like Phoebe's, is about a couple inches off the ground. It has a beaded design under the bust. (A/N: If you don't know what a bust is, it's the breasts. Duh dumb ass!)

Next was the twins. They were going to be flower girls.

Their dresses were identical, which was a full length and black, with white designs on it.

We were set after we ordered the tuxes. (A/N: Ha ha! I'm evil and will make you wait until the wedding chapter so you can see the dresses like Bella's wedding dress! I win! Lol, no offense. I want it to be a surprise. And I love, love, love! Payton's dress!)

"Wow. That took a while." Alice said once we flamed home.

"Yeah." I agreed, and we all went out separate ways. I went and crashed on my bed, dreaming of Charr, the wedding, and my perfect life at the time. Right, like THAT would last.


End file.
